


Unsteady

by MooFawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Head Injury, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Season/Series 05, Seizures, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooFawn/pseuds/MooFawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Need you to come back to Beacon Hills. Please. I'm begging you, come back. -SS </p><p>   Stiles? What's wrong? -DH</p><p>  Everything. Everything's wrong. God, Derek, God everything's completely wrong. Come back.     Please. -SS</p><p>-Stiles and Derek loved each other but split up when Derek left Beacon Hills. A series of late night text from Stiles' send Derek rushing back to Beacon Hills, and the impending chaos that is about to ensue for Derek, Stiles, and the rest of the pack. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this was originally a Omegle rp. queen-erica-reyes of tumblr and I are still rping it as of now. I liked it so much that I decided I'd turn it into a story. Brief mention of canonical character death, and a panic attack. Warnings for specific chapters will always be in the notes before the beginning of the chapters. I hope you like it. :D

Need you to come back to Beacon Hills. Please. I'm begging you, come back. -SS 

Stiles? What's wrong? -DH

Everything. Everything's wrong. God, Derek, God everything's completely wrong. Come back. Please. -SS

 

Stiles. Calm down. Breathe. -DH  
What's going on? Is something in town? -DH

 

Don't talk to Scott. Please. Don't talk to Scott. I did something. I did something bad and he can't know about it. -SS

Stiles. What's wrong? What happened? -DH

 

[Delayed] I killed him. It was an accident, a complete accident, but I did it, and now I can't breathe and you can't tell Scott. -SS

 

Killed who, Stiles? I'm not gonna tell Scott anything. .I promise. -DH

 

Donovan. He...he came at me and I tried to run away, but I couldn't. He just kept coming. He just kept coming and I...I didn't know what to do. I can't breathe. Derek, I can't breathe. -SS

Stiles. You gotta breathe. -DH  
Donovan? That kid that hates you and your dad, Right? -DH  
He came at you, and started it, right? Stiles. Breath. It's okay. It was in self-defense. -DH

Nobody'll believe me. Nobody will believe me and I'm so scared. I'm so scared. He hated us. Hated. Past tense. Because he's dead. Because I killed him. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. -SS

Yes, they will. Stiles. They'll believe you. -DH  
I'll come back to Beacon Hills. I'll get the next flight. Okay? -DH

Please. Please. I can't do this. I don't know what to do. The blood won't come off. I can't get the blood off my hands. -SS

Stiles. Breath. You've gotta breath. Deep Breaths. DH  
It will come off. I'll be there as soon as possible. -DH

I can't breathe. I can't do this. Please fucking hurry, Derek, please. Nobody'll believe me. Nobody wants to believe me. -SS

They will. Stiles. All that matters right now is that I believe you. Okay. Go to the loft if you need. -DH

I'm already there. -SS

That's good. Stiles. Breath. It's okay. -Dh  
I should be in Beacon Hills by morning. Just breath. -DH

I'm trying. I'm trying. Just hurry. I'm scared. I'm scared, and I feel like he'll come back. He'll kill me. Don't let him kill me. -SS

He's gone. Stiles. It's okay. -DH  
It's not okay. It's never gonna be okay again. -SS

Shh.. Stiles. It /will/ be okay. -DH

Don't lie to me. Don't do that. You know it won't. Scott'll hate me forever. He's my best friend and he's going to hate me forever. And so will my dad. Oh God. Oh god, Derek, they're all I have left. -SS

Shhh.. No one will hate you. -DH

Please help me. Please help me.-SS

I will. I'm on my way. -DH

I can't breathe anymore. Derek, please hurry. Please. I'm so scared. -SS  
Stiles. DEEP BREATHS. -DH

Derek, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. -SS

BREATH! Stiles. IN and OUT -DH

I'm sorry. -SS

Shh. DH

[No reply] 

Stiles couldn't do it anymore. He kept looking down at his hands, seeing the blood he'd scrubbed at so hard, but he couldn't get it off. He couldn't do anything. Everything was swimming in front of him and he wanted to vomit. He didn't, though. He managed to make his way up to Derek's bedroom, collapsing against the bed but not on it. He couldn't breathe. His phone was still clutched in his hand and he couldn't even see it or feel it anymore. Nothing was okay. Nothing would ever be okay again. He felt the world around him to fuzzy, body shuddering. The darkness was closing in on him and he didn't know what to do; he couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't do anything. He just let the darkness take over, head falling back against the bed, passing out completely. He couldn't stay awake anymore. He couldn't breathe. He managed to breathe weakly as he fell unconscious, breaths wheezing through his chest. His body was contorted against the bed, but he was unconscious and at least breathing, which was the best he could do for now. He stayed unconscious all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter. Prepare for angst. 
> 
> Warnings; Graphic descriptions of blood, seizure's vomiting and such. Descriptions of panic attacks. Mentions of blood.
> 
> Once again, this is a rp and I didn't write this all on my own. Half of the credit goes to queen-erica-reyes of tumblr. I was Derek and she was Stiles and we shared Scott and other characters from time to time. : D

Derek was extremely anxious on the flight, unable to rest or eat the whole time. Once landed, he got a rental car and sped toward Beacon Hills. He and Stiles may have broken up, but they both had strong feelings for each other. Stiles needed him now, more than ever, and he would have given anything to have gotten home sooner. He parked at the loft and rushed inside, walking up the stairs slowly when he heard the calm, steady breathing of someone asleep. He quietly stepped into the room, sitting on the side of the bed, smoothing Stiles' hair back.

Stiles was pale and sweating, hair matted to his forehead. He twitched. When Derek set his hand on Stiles' forehead, Stiles woke up, jumping away from Derek and falling off the bed almost immediately. He pressed into the corner, between two of Derek's bookshelves, panic setting in again. He curled up. "Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. Please. Please don't hurt me. Please." He couldn't breathe again, gasping softly for breath. He was shaking too hard, sweating still, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he choked out.

Derek frowned at Stiles' reaction to seeing him. What all had gone on while he was gone? This couldn't just be from what Stiles had to do last night...that had to have been the last straw. Derek got up and slowly walked over to Stiles, kneeling down. "Hey. Hey.. Stiles. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. It's me. It's Derek.. shh. "

Stiles flinched again when Derek kneeled next to him but looked up as soon as Derek spoke. His eyes widened and he let out a short, broken sob. "Derek?" He whispered, gasping softly. "Derek. Derek, Derek, Derek," he kept saying, kept repeating, over and over again, grabbing for Derek, hands moving to grab Derek's shirt, gripping at his t-shirt and pulling on him. He grasped at him, tears in his eyes. "Derek, oh my god, Derek, I did it, I killed him, I killed him, it's my fault he's dead, oh god," he whispered.

"Stiles. Stop. Stop it. You had to kill him. " Derek said, wrapping his arms around Stiles. He had to get Stiles to calm down.. if he couldn't he'd have no choice but to take the boy to the ER, or call Melissa. "Stiles! You have to calm down!! "

"Derek," he whispered, letting out another sob, collapsing in his arms. "Derek, don't leave again. Please. Please don't leave me again." He gripped Derek's shirt. "Please don't let them hurt me." He buried himself in Derek's chest, trying to breathe. "I need you. I need you. I'm sorry.

"I'm not going anywhere. Stiles. I promise. " Derek assured, rubbing at the younger boy's back in a comforting manner. " Shhh. Just breath and calm down. It's okay. No one is gonna hurt you. '

Stiles started crying, breathing normally now, just upset. He hadn't been able to cry in a really long time, and he needed it now. He needed Derek. He sobbed against Derek's chest, hands shaking violently, blood still staining his hands, under his nails. It had crusted in his hair, and even his pants were stained red in some splotches. "Derek," he whispered weakly. "Derek, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know.. I know. I know you didn't. Stiles. It's okay. It was self-defense. " Derek murmured softly, holding Stiles' close to him. "It's okay. It's okay. Stiles. I still love you just the same. "

Stiles slumped against Derek when he heard him say those words--the words he really needed to hear. He shut his eyes. He kept crying, but he breathed out softly. He felt Derek, solid against him, breathing slowly and deeply. He shook hard. "Derek," he whispered. "How did it all turn to shit like this?"

"I don't know. Stiles. I don't know. " Derek whispered back, rocking Stiles' slowly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here. "

"No," Stiles whispered. "No, don't be sorry. Please. You had to go. You had to, and I...I shouldn't have been upset about it in the first place. I get it now, Derek. This place is poison.." He shut his eyes, grabbing his shoulder, pain shooting through him.

"It really is.." Derek murmured quietly, frowning. " Stiles? Are you hurt?"

Stiles shook his head, curling into a ball. "I'm fine," he whispered. "Don't worry about it." He sniffled and looked down at his hands again. "Derek. Fix it," he whispered. "Please fix it."

"Fix what? Your shoulder?" Derek said, still frowning.

He shook his head. "No, Derek, my shoulder's...fine. This," he pushed his blood-stained hands into Derek's face. "This...fix this"

Derek nodded and stood up. "Come on. "

Stiles slowly got up with him but leaned heavily against him. He couldn't stay upright. He nearly collapsed but instead grabbed onto Derek's arm, eyelids fluttering. "Derek," he whimpered.

"Stiles. " Derek said worriedly, steadying him. "Stiles. I think your need to see a Doctor. "

Stiles shook his head. "No," he swallowed softly, panicking slightly. "Don't. No doctor. I can't do a doctor. If I do a doctor, Scott'll find out. Scott can't find out. I'm fine. I'm fine, just a little sore."

"You nearly collapsed when you stood up. " Derek said frowning. " What if I just call Melissa and have her come check on you?"

"No," Stiles said, pulling back from Derek and standing stubbornly by. "No. Don't. I'll leave. I'll drive away. I swear." He shoved his hands in his pockets, staring at Derek anxiously.

"Stiles..." Derek murmured. "I just want you to be okay. "

Stiles looked up at Derek and his shoulders slumped. His knees were weak and he wanted to collapse again. "Derek," he whispered. " I know you do. But they can't...they can't know. Nobody can know." He swallowed thickly. "I need to get this blood off my hands before I go completely insane."

"If you pass out and I can't wake you. You are going to the ER. But otherwise..fine. " Derek sighed, leading him to the bathroom.  
Stranger: Stiles nodded slowly. "That's...just, keep me up and awake and I think we'll be good." He grabbed onto Derek's bicep, gripping him tightly. "Derek, I'm sorry. You had to come back because of me. I'm Sorry."

"Shh. It's fine. I wanted to come back anyways. " Derek pulled out the soap out he used for blood. "Here. Wash with this, works for me every time. "

Stiles nodded slowly and took the soap, starting to wash. He started to scrub within a few seconds of starting. He was terrified. He knew he needed to get the blood off because he would have to go to the hospital eventually, but for now, he just needed to scrub. He finally got it off of his hands and leaned against Derek again. "Derek," he sighed shakily. "I missed you so much." Suddenly, footsteps were storming up the stairs and Stiles flinched, pressing himself into Derek. There was a bang and the door opened. Scott pushes through the door and looked at Derek, blinking. "I...D-Derek?" Stiles pressed himself against Derek, anxiously.

Derek watched Stiles' quietly, ready to catch the boy if he passed out, which he was seriously worried about. He relaxed a little as Stiles leaned into him, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. "There. I have some clothes here still. Wanna change? " Derek asked, hearing the footsteps just as he finished talking. He looked at Scott, speaking with a calm voice. " If you are going to shout or anything to upset Stiles.. leave.. right now. "

Scott shook his head. "No, no, dude, I wouldn't...why would I do that?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed. "Stiles, man, what's...why didn't you tell me Derek was back? You know we need help." Stiles swallowed thickly and shrugged, shaky on his feet. "I just...I was excited. Sorry, Scott, I just...haven't seen him in a really long time, ya know?" Stiles said, looking at Derek, then at Scott. He looked at Derek again, willing him to pretend like everything was normal.

Derek frowned a bit, keeping a tight arm around Stiles'. "I.. well.. you came in here in a huff.. thought you were angry with him or something.. and you know how protective I can be. " Derek hummed, hoping that Scott wouldn't ask about Stiles' bloody clothes.

"Right," Scott said, keeping a careful eye on Derek. "It's just the whole...thing that's happening. Kira's kind of...leaving. And everything's weird. But hey, glad you're back, dude. Maybe you can help some more or something. God knows we need it." Scott turned to Stiles and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Theo said you two were going to do some checks on stuff at the hospital?" Stiles blinked, shaking his head once. "I...I'm not going to. I was going to but I won't now. Derek's back." He shrugged. Scott nodded. "I got it. But you do need to help. Find something to do and do it." Stiles nodded once jerkily.

Derek wanted to tell Scott that Stiles need a break.. from everything, but he didn't want to stir things up. "We'll both help.. as soon as he can.. but I only just get back this morning. " Derek muttered quickly.

"And the sooner you can help the better, Derek. Lydia has that whole thing with her grandma, Stiles, you could easily help with that, I'm sure. I just need everyone to help out." Stiles swallowed thickly and took a few steps back from Derek, anxiously. "Scott," he shook his head, lightheaded. Scott glanced at Stiles, then at Derek. "What? Listen, if you're not going to do anything, you might as well leave. We don't need deadweight around."

Derek narrowed his eyes a little at Scott. The boy had changed, and not in a good way. "You obviously aren't a very good friend, Scott. Do you not see how run down Stiles is?! " Derek asked, raising his voice a little.

"Derek," Stiles said, voice weak. Scott clenched his hands into fists. "I'm sorry, are you serious right now? You're the one who left, Derek, not me! I've been here for Stiles the whole time, unlike you! Do you even realize how broken he was after you left?" Scott growled out, taking a threatening step forward. "Do you not realize exactly what you did to him, Derek?" He growled, glaring at him. Stiles shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "Don't," he whispered.

"I am serious!!!" Derek growled as Scott took a step toward him in a threatening manner. "If you really had been there for him he would have called you last night instead of me!!!! Do you not even notice there is anything wrong with him right now!? Don't you see the blood!? " Derek growled. "I /had/ to leave and I promised I'd come back. "

"Stop," Stiles whispered, taking a step forward. "D-Derek," he said, breathing heavily. His chest heaved and he looked at Derek, eyes wide. Scott snarled and grabbed for Derek, claws out, leaping at him with all his strength. Stiles fell back to make sure he wasn't in the way, but he could slowly feel himself falling. He wheezed softly. "Derek, Scott, I- I need.." He stepped forward, but he didn't stop stepping forward. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed, hitting the ground with a loud bang, smacking his head on the corner of a counter. He was bleeding from somewhere, the back of his head, his stomach, his chest, everywhere. He was unconscious now, but his body had begun to shake, convulse, on the ground, eyelids still open, whites of his eyes visible. He kept smacking his head, body stiff and slamming around, convulsing violently and horribly. He started choking on his own spit. Scott quickly ripped away from Derek, eyes landing on the convulsing boy on the ground. Scott gasped. "Stiles," he whispered. "Stiles.." 

Derek moved to get away from Scott's attack, too caught up in that moment to notice that Stiles was falling... The sound of him hitting the ground the only thing snapping the two out of their anger. Derek whipped around and his heart stopped for a moment at the sight, but he quickly shook it off and knelt on the floor. " CALL 911. Now, Scott!" Derek yelled, turning Stiles' on to his side to try and stop him from choking on his spit and such. " NOW!" Derek shouted when Scott still didn't move.  
Stranger: Scott flinched hard and nodded, pulling out his phone and calling 911 immediately. He stepped away but kept staring at Stiles, terrified. He didn't know how it had happened. He was panicking. Stiles was making noises, choked, broken noises. He pushed the air out through his nose, letting it whistle through. All of his noises were choked. He convulsed violently on the ground, bleeding a lot out of his new head wound. His arms were stiff, straight out in front of him, and his legs were cocked strangely. He vomited, letting it spill out of his mouth. He couldn't do anything else. 

Derek pulled a towel off the hanger and pressed it against the new wound on Stiles' head, hoping to stem the bleeding. He used another towel to wipe at Stiles' mouth after he vomited, trying to keep his airway clear. "Tell them to hurry Scott. " Derek said, hoping that Stiles convulsion would stop soon. 

 

 

Stiles' convulsions only got worse; his eyes began to roll around, vomit and spit continued to spill out slowly, and his whining and choking noises just got louder and more insistent. "Yeah, it's been going on for at least a minute," Scott was saying, body shaking. "Can you- can you please have them hurry? He is the sheriff's son? Stiles Stilinski. I think he's dying." He wanted to cry but he didn't. He had to be an alpha. Even if Derek hated him, Scott had to be an alpha. He nodded. "Okay. Okay, I can do that." He sat down, elevating his head slightly, a worried look on his face. "Okay, his head is elevated."

Derek swallowed hard when Scott said he thought Stiles was dying. Stiles couldn't die... he'd just gotten back to Beacon Hills. Stiles had his whole life ahead of him.. Why hadn't he made Stiles go to the hospital earlier. "Stiles... please. " Derek said, voice cracking. "Please be okay. "

"Five minutes," Scott whispered. "Great. Great, five minutes. Please try to hurry. God, please." He hung up and ran his fingers through Stiles' hair, squeezing his eyes shut. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He didn't know if he was apologizing to Stiles or to Derek, but it didn't seem to matter. Stiles continued convulsing, even until the ambulance got there. When it did, the paramedics raced upstairs, taking Stiles and putting him on the stretcher. Scott was crying, watching Stiles convulse on the stretcher. One of the paramedics put an air mask on his face, making sure he was breathing. The other paramedic stabbed a needle into Stiles' neck, making him jerk suddenly and violently. Slowly, he relaxed against the stretcher, wheezing loudly. They rushed him downstairs. The last paramedic looked at Derek and Scott. "One of you can come with." Scott looked at Derek, blinking slowly. "Go," Scott whispered. "Go with him."

 

Five minutes seemed like an eternity to both him and Scott. Stiles convulsions didn't let up one bit during those long five minutes. Very little relief came when the paramedics came, still too much to worry about, even as the paramedics injected Stiles' with something that made the convulsions stop. He watched in silence as they rushed him downstairs, too in shock too hear the last paramedic in the room saying one could ride with him. He heard Scott tell him he could go, and hesitated for a moment before rushing down to the ambulance, climbing in the back. Derek carefully took Stiles' hand in his. "It's gonna be okay. Stiles.. " Derek said, trying to keep his composure. 

Stiles was completely unconscious, puke staining the front of his shirt. He was so completely broken, and he could barely breathe without the mask on. His heartbeat was weak and he was terrified. He was in too much pain. The paramedics made sure he was as stable as they could make him, but they could barely do it. They sped to the hospital and immediately pulled him out of the back of the ambulance. They wheeled him straight into the ER and someone told Derek he couldn't go in. Melissa was standing behind the desk and she gasped when she saw Stiles. "Derek," she said. "Derek, what-what the hell happened?"

The ambulance ride was seemed unbearably long, even though it was only about five minutes. It was scary as well, the paramedics barely getting him stable.. his heart beat too weak for Derek or the paramedics liking. Derek followed them inside, letting out a small noise of despair when he was told he couldn't go any farther. " H..e.. he.. wasn't feeling well this morning.. and Scott and I were bickering about something and fell back.. his head hit the corner of the counter... a...and....started.. convulsing and choking on his spit ... " Derek rambled, falling to his knees. " I tried to bring him in earlier. but he didn't want to come in. I should have made him come... this wouldn't have happen.." 

 

Melissa grabbed him as he fell, worried. "Derek," she whispered. "Derek, Christ, hey. Hi. You...You're going to be just fine, okay? I promise. Stiles is going to be fine and so are you and so is everyone else. I swear. You're back now, right? You're back and everything's going to be fine." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Derek, sweetheart, you're okay."

Derek shook lightly, the shock of the whole situation finally hitting him hard, now that Stiles wasn't there and he didn't have to hold his composure. "I can't... Melissa... " Derek gasped softly. "He... was convulsing for over five minutes.. he didn't stop until the paramedics gave him something.. .. the sounds.. .he.. he was choking and nothing I did would stop it. " Derek sobbed, holding his head in his hands. " I can't.. breath. " 

Derek," Melissa said, loudly. "Derek, you need to breathe. Sweetheart, I know you're scared. I know everything's the worst it could possibly be right now, but you need to keep breathing. I promise you that he's going to be just fine." She kissed his forehead and swallowed thickly. "Derek, I have to call the Sheriff, okay? I have to call John."

Derek forced himself to take in large gasps of air, trying to make himself calm down, but it only half worked. He pushed himself out of the walkway and up against the wall. "Ca...ll. Him. I'll wait here. Scott should be showing up.. " Derek managed to get out through his gasp of air. He always wonders just what one of Stiles' panic attacks felt like.. and now he knew.. 

 

Melissa nodded and looked at Derek worried, but walked away to call John. Scott came in about ten minutes ago, Lydia and Malia following almost immediately. Scott looked like he'd been crying like he had never stopped and he almost couldn't stop. Lydia looked at Derek and moved to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his chest. "Derek," she whispered. "Derek, God, I'm so sorry." 

Derek was still shaking, unable to stop himself, though his erratic breaths had calmed a little. He didn't even notice that anyone had arrived until Lydia came over and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He didn't have the strength to lift his arms or speak, though, glancing over at Scott and Malia for only a moment, before staring blankly at the floor. 

 

Lydia kept hugging Derek, holding on tightly to him. He was the only thing keeping her from breaking right now, too, and it terrified her. She had to keep holding him, making sure he was okay, otherwise she'd break. And Lydia Martin never broke. Malia couldn't function; just collapsed in a chair and sat there, staring at the floor in front. Melissa came back and Scott started crying again, looking at his mom brokenly. 

Derek looked up when Melissa came back in, swallowing hard when Scott broke down in tears again. Derek fought to hold his back, if he broke down in sobs, he'd surely have another panic attack. Derek felt so. helpless... There wasn't anything he could but sit there and stare off into the distance.. and make sure he kept breathing normally. Even Lydia was barely holding it together, and Lydia was never one to break. 

 

Lydia just shut her eyes and gripped Derek tighter. The Sheriff came in a few minutes later, yelling about Stiles, but Melissa quickly called him, sitting him down beside Malia, who still hadn't moved an inch. Sheriff Stilinski was shaking but Melissa gripped his hand tightly, shutting her eyes. "S'okay. It'll all be okay," she whispered to all of them. She wrapped an arm around Scott's shoulders and pulled him close. They stayed like that, all of them, for hours. Waiting for news about Stiles was complete hell. Finally, Liam's dad came out and told them his condition. "He'll be fine," he said. "We finally got him stable, and he'll be just fine. Only immediate family members can go see him right now."  
Sheriff Stilinski stood shakily and nodded slowly, then looked over at Derek. "C'mon. You're family."

 

Derek nearly lost it again when the Sheriff came in yelling about Stiles. Thankfully, Melissa sat him down and calmed him.. as best as she could. They could only hope she was right.. that it would be all okay. The hours went by slowly, none of them speaking or moving much. All of them refusing any drinks or food offered to them by worried nurses that passed by. When Liam's Dad finally came out, every got their feet, listening to him. A collective sigh of relief resounded in the room at the news. Derek was a bit disheartened when it was said only family members could see him right now. "Thank you. " He whispered when the Sheriff told him to come with. That he was family. 

 

The sheriff looked at Derek and shook his head. "You're family, Derek. You don't have to thank me." He followed Liam's dad to the hospital room, shuddering suddenly when he saw his son. Stiles was pale and strapped up to so many machines it wasn't even funny. He had a tube going down his throat to help him breathe, and needles stuck in his veins to help him eat and drink. His heart beat was off but other than that, he was okay. Sheriff Stilinski sat next to the bed and grabbed Stiles' limp hand. "Sti," he whispered. "Oh, Stiles."

 

Derek only nodded in response to the Sheriff, unable to really find the words or will to speak. He followed Liam's Dad and the Sheriff silently. When they reached the room and Derek saw Stiles' in the bed, pale and hooked up to every machine imaginable, he had to grab the door weight to keep himself up. It was just as hard, if not harder, to seem him like this, as it was to seem him on the floor convulsing and fighting for air. Derek pulled himself together and made his way to the other chair, sitting down. "Stiles. " He whispered softly, reaching out to touch his other hand. 

 

Stiles didn't move. His heartbeat didn't jump or slow, he just laid there. He looked like he could've been dead if it weren't for the air being forced in and out his lungs and the beeping of his heartbeat on the monitor. Sheriff Stilinski looked up at Dr. Dunbar and asked, "Is he going to be okay?" In a shaky and terrified voice. Dr. Dunbar swallowed. "He'll live. And he'll wake up. We just don't know when he'll wake up and what he'll be like when he does. He took a nasty fall, hit his head pretty hard. But, luckily, he didn't receive a major concussion. He's just fine in that department. The external injuries, however, are the worst. He'll be fine, but it will take a while.

 

Stiles' prognosis hit Derek hard. It was hard to believe that Stiles was actually any degree of okay when you saw him like this.. not responding in any way to his voice or the Sheriffs. And the uncertainty of when he'll wake up and what he'll be like when he wakes up... was unsettling. "I'm sorry. Stiles.. I'm sorry. " Derek whispered, squeezing his hand lightly. "I should have come home sooner... " 

Sheriff Stilinski sat there, gripping Stiles' hand tightly. He didn't know exactly what to do. It was his son, his only son, the only person he had left, and he felt like he'd lost him. He stayed completely silent and still for hours, just staring at Stiles. He never dozed. He just stared. He was terrified. Scott snuck in once during the night, curling up in the corner. Stiles stayed completely unconscious.

Derek sat there in silence, listening to Stiles' robotic breathing and heartbeat, for hours. Finally, he dozed off, unable to keep his eyes open any long, completely drained from the shock of the whole situation. His head was rested on the bed next to Stile' hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter; Description of extreme pain. Angsty........!
> 
> Wasn't really much to warn about this chapter. Also. Curly fries. YUM <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Once again, this is rp done by me and queen-erica-reyes of Tumblr!

Stiles didn't wake up for a few days. Scott snuck in after a day and stayed there the whole time, not caring about school work or anything else. Not even Theo. It was Stiles. He couldn't care about anything else. Sheriff Stilinski, on the other hand, had to go back to work. He had to make money otherwise, he couldn't keep Stiles in the hospital. He went back and left Scott and Derek in charge. Stiles didn't wake up for the longest time. Scott was watching a bee documentary a week after Stiles was put in the hospital. He still hadn't woken up. Suddenly, Stiles' eyes opened and he started gagging, the tube for breathing hurting him and triggering his gag reflex. He spasmed, trying to breathe. He sat up quickly. Scott got up, too, and yelled, running to grab his mom. 

Waking up the first time and remembering what had happened, and where they were was hard on Derek. He had a panic attack that scared the living daylights of the Sheriff cause he wasn't aware werewolves could have those. After that, it was just him and Scott in the room, the Sheriff having to go back to work. Stiles' didn't move or twitch at all as the days went on until a week had gone by. While he and Scott were trying to entertain themselves with some silly documentary on bees, Stiles started to gag and sat up straight in the bed. It sent both him and Scott into a panic. He went to Stiles' side, grabbing his hand. "Hey. Stiles. I'm here. It's okay. It's just helping you breath.. relax. Stiles.. Melissa will come take it out in a minute. " Derek assured, trying to calm Stiles in the mean time. 

 

Stiles kept gagging, unable to stop. It was hurting his gag reflex and he couldn't calm down. He grabbed at Derek's hand, gripping him, trying to breathe. Melissa ran in and pulled the tube out, as slowly as she could without hurting him. He gasped loudly and Melissa grabbed a bucket, putting it to his mouth. He vomited into the bucket and Melissa rubbed his back worriedly. When Stiles finished, Melissa took the bucket away and he slumped against Derek's chest, head lolling onto Derek's shoulder. He gasped, breathing heavily. He shuddered. "Derek," he choked. "Derek." He had tears in his eyes and he was starting to cry, holding on tight to Derek. Scott took a step back, eyes wide.

Derek kept talking to Stiles' reassuringly even as Melissa ran in and pulled the tube out. He was unphased by the vomiting, not caring when a little splashed on him. When Stiles finally collapsed against him and choked out his name, he let out a soft sob. " Stiles. I'm right here. I got you.." Derek said, carefully wrapping his arms around him. "It's okay now. "

 

"I love you," Stiles whispered. "I love you so much." His needles were pulling on his skin and he didn't like it at all. He coughed a few times and his eyes slipped shut again. "Derek, I love you so much." Scott took a step forward, then back, anxiously. He shook his head. He was scared.  
Derek carefully shifted himself so he was lying on the bed with Stiles' laying against him. "I love you too.. It's okay...Stiles.. Just relax. You are safe. It's okay. " Derek assured Stiles' rubbing his back. "Was so worried about you. " 

 

Stiles buried himself in Derek's chest and started to cry, shaking hard. "I love you," he cried softly. "I love you so much. I'm sorry." He was trembling hard. He felt himself jerk and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry." He shook hard. Scott pulled out his phone and just mumbled something to his mom, leaving the room. Melissa nodded slowly, chewing her bottom lip. "Derek, I need to check his vitals," she said quietly.

 

"Stiles.. shh. it's okay. It's okay. You gotta calm down, love. " Derek cooed to him, rubbing his back. He looked at Melissa and nodded. "Stiles.. can you lay on your back for us for a moment.. please. Melissa just wants to check your vitals. " 

 

Stiles nodded slowly, tears falling down his cheeks. He moved around so he was lying on his back, but Stiles just couldn't stop crying. He was panicking a little and he didn't know exactly what to do. Melissa checked everything, tears in her own eyes from how terrified Stiles seemed even in her presence. She changed bandages and made sure everything was okay with him. By the time she was finished, he had stopped crying. She swallowed. "Stiles? How bad's the pain?" Stiles coughed. "Does it matter? You can't do- do anything about it." Pain medication didn't work on him, not even hospital grade. Last time Stiles had gotten way too hurt during a fight, they'd put eight doses of high pain medication in him, but it hadn't helped; he'd just nearly died from an overdose. Pain medication never worked. He squirmed slightly. Melissa shook her head. "Just tell me, okay? One to ten." Stiles' eyelids were heavy. "Eight," he whispered. "It's an eight. Almost a nine. Or a ten." Melissa nodded slowly, then looked at Derek. "If I get Scott in here, you two can take it away, right?"

 

Derek watched as Melissa took his vitals, changed his bandage, and just made sure he was okay. He frowned deeply when Melissa asked him how much pain he was in, and he answered an eight. but almost nine or ten. He started to draw some pain, just wanting to make Stiles' feel better. "We can certainly help with the pain. " Derek murmured, kissing Stiles' cheek gently. 

Stiles felt Derek start to take his pain, but it felt like it was getting worse. He cried out and gripped the hospital sheets around him, pain building. Melissa ran out to grab Scott, who sounded like he was yelling. Stiles yelled out again, curling into a tight ball. He was in too much pain. "It's a ten. It's a ten. Derek, Derek, Derek, it's a ten." He yelled again. Scott ran in, grabbing Stiles' arm as he did, and began to take the pain, taking most of it at once. He gasped softly, pain flashing through his eyes as his veins turned completely black. Stiles' body jumped and he slumped against the bed, still in pain but less of it now.

 

Derek frowned, pulling more pain in hopes of helping Stiles, but it seemed to only make it worse. " Stiles. I'm trying... Stiles" He cried out, looking at the door just as Scott came rushing in. He watched, helpless, as Scott pulled as much pain as he could until Stiles' slumped against the bed. "I'm sorry. "

Stiles gasped loudly, trying to get air into his lungs. He wasn't in as much pain as he was before, but he still hurt. Scott kept trying to pull more, but he couldn't. He was shaking violently, gripping Stiles' hand as tightly as he could without breaking the bones. "Derek," he managed. "It's too much."

"Then stop.. Scott. You are gonna hurt yourself. " Derek said, starting to pull as much pain as he could handle. "Stiles. I'm sorry.... " Derek whispered, wishing he could stop the pain completely. "I don't know what else to do. " 

 

Stiles," Scott choked. "Stiles, keep breathing. In. Out. In. Out." He kept pulling pain despite feeling like his head was going to explode. Stiles managed to get his breathing under control, but he was still in a lot of pain. Scott finally let go, collapsing backward and gasping softly, sweating and shaking. Stiles whimpered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Derek watched Scott pull more pain, afraid that he was going to hurt himself. Finally, Scott let go and fell backward. "It's not your fault Stiles. " Derek whispered. "It's okay. "

 

Stiles swallowed shakily. "Scott...Scott..." He could feel his eyelids drooping as he slowly fell back into unconsciousness. "Scott...S'okay?"

"Scott's okay. " Derek assured Stiles quietly. " Get some rest.. it might help. " Derek waited until he was sure Stiles was completely out before he spoke to Scott. " You should get some to eat and drink "

 

Stiles passed out completely, mouth open, drooling on the bed. He was trembling slightly. Scott nodded slightly, standing up, but he had to grab the wall to catch himself. "I don't...I don't know...how he's still alive.." He managed. "He's in so...so much pain." He jerked slightly, shoulder twitching.

Derek shook his head. " I don't know either.. Scott. " He murmured, watching Stiles' closely as he slept. "Go get some strength back.. take a nap or something.. " Derek laid next to Stiles' and tried is best to get some rest himself, but found it too hard. 

 

Scott nodded and swallowed, leaving the room to go lay down. Stiles was sleeping heavily, completely out. He didn't wake up again for a few more hours, and when he did, he had to blink a lot just to see correctly. He saw his dad next to him on one side, eyebrows furrowed, looking through paperwork. He could feel Derek's presence and just pressed against him. "Dad," he mumbled, tiredly.

Derek managed to doze off for a short while, waking when he heard Stiles' speak. He noticed the Sheriff and smiled, letting the two talk.   
John looked up from his papers, so relieved to see Stiles' awake. Melissa had told him that Stiles had woken up once, but he hadn't been there to see. " Stiles.. oh bud.. " He whispered, taking his hand. "It's so nice to hear your voice. " 

Stiles smiled slightly at his dad, eyelids fluttering. "Nice to see you. Work had you for a little bit there. Are you here for a while now?" He asked softly, voice shaky. He felt kind of sick but he was okay. For now. Nothing actually hurt, which was nice. He just felt really slow. He bit his bottom lip. "I just mean...I really don't want you to get hurt, Dad."

"I've paperwork and such to do, but I can work on that here, Son. " John murmured, stroking his thumb over the top of the Stiles' hand. " I won't get hurt, Bud. " John smiled softly. "Are you feeling better than earlier? Melissa said you were having a rough time with the pain.. ?" 

 

"You might get hurt, Dad," Stiles mumbled. He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better, actually. Don't hurt as much. But it'll get worse eventually. Usually, does." He intertwined his and Derek's fingers and sniffled softly. "I got my Sour Wolf here to help." He shrugged.

"I try my best to not get hurt. Son. You know that. " John said, shaking his head. "I wish the Doctors could do more for your pain. " John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head. " You'll never stop calling me sourwolf.. will you?"

 

Stiles shrugged. "It's okay," he said. "Derek and Scott help. A lot. So it's okay." He turned to Derek and smiled softly. "Of course not. That's your nickname and always will be. You're a sour wolf."

"What if it gets to a point Scott and Derek can't help it?" John said worriedly. 

Derek rolled his eyes and smiled. "I guess I'll have to live with it then. " He said in response to his nickname. 

 

"Then...then we'll deal with it," Stiles sighed softly. "Don't worry about it. We'll deal with it." He was so hungry he felt sick, so he needed food. He really needed food. He didn't want to say anything, though, so he just left it. He coughed and pressed his head against Derek's chest. He still held his dad's hand, but not as tightly.

John sighed, squeezing Stiles' hand, "I was thinking about going down to the cafeteria for dinner.. do you want to try something, Stiles?" John asked. 

 

"Can I move?" Stiles asked. "I don't know if I can move. Without it hurting. I mean, it doesn't right now, but it will. I don't know when." He bit his bottom lip. "Can one of you just grab me something? I'll eat it up here.

"Of course, Stiles. I'll ask Melissa what she thinks is best to start you with.." John said, standing up. "I'll be back shortly. " 

Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head again. "Love you. "

 

Stiles smiled at his dad and nodded. "Thank you." 

He turned and faced Derek, kissing his chin. "I love you too. I love you a lot." He curled up tightly and kissed Derek's cheek.

 

"I love you too.. so much Stiles. " Derek murmured, smiling at Stiles. "No matter what. I love you. " Derek assured, holding Stiles' close. 

 

Stiles smiled shakily, kissing Derek's cheek and burying himself in his chest. "You're wonderful, okay? Remember that. You deserve everything."

"You are pretty wonderful yourself, Stiles. " Derek murmured, rubbing his back. "I'm glad I met you.."

 

"I'm glad I wandered onto your property," Stiles smiled, then bit his bottom lip. "Not too happy about the reason why, though." He shut his eyes. "I haven't been in this much pain since the Nogitsune left," he whispered. "I think it might've been Donovan. I think he...he did this."

"I am too. " Derek murmured, smiling fondly at the memory of that day. "You are doing better than earlier.. and the bite on your shoulder looks good and all.. so, let be hopeful there isn't gonna be too much more pain. "

"Okay," he murmured, opening his eyes and looking at Derek. "I'm just scared. I'm terrified."

"I know.. but I'm here for you and so is everyone else. " Derek murmured gently.

John came in with an armful of containers of food. "Okay, boys. Dinner has arrived.. and I even managed to find some curly fries, Stiles.." John said, settling the armful on the small table. 

 

Stiles smiled at Derek but grinned when he saw his dad. "Oh my God, you're the greatest," he grabbed for the container.

"You've been through a lot.. you deserve as many curly fries as you want. " John said with a laugh, settling into his own dinner. 

Derek grabbed his and started to eat as well, stealing one of Stiles' curly fries. 

 

Stiles grinned and started munching on the fries, smacking Derek's hand whenever he went near them but still letting him grab some. He looked at his father eating and smiled slightly, sadly. He knew once his father knew exactly why Stiles was in the hospital, exactly what happened, he would never speak to him again. That was why this moment was so bittersweet. He swallowed down some curly fries and said, "I love you, Dad."

 

"I love you too, Son. " John said, smiling at him. "And I'm glad you are okay.. you really scared me.." 

Derek finished his food, setting the empty container off to the side. "You scared us all. But you are okay now. That's all that matters. "

 

Stiles nodded slowly, pressing hard against Derek, anxiously. He finished his own food and reached over Derek to set it down, only to find himself curling up tightly a second later, the box on the ground. A sudden bolt of pain had hit him and he needed to breathe. "Mm," he said, tears stinging his eyes. He was half on top of Derek, half on the bed, breathing weakly. "Fuck."

Derek's eyes widen when Stiles' very suddenly seemed to be in quite a bit of pain. "Stiles? Are you okay?" Derek asked, starting to pull some pain. 

John frowned, setting his food off to the side. " Stiles?!" He asked. "Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine," Stiles gasped out, pressing a hand to his stomach, wheezing softly. "I'm fine, I'm fine, it's not- it's nothing." His teeth ground together and he felt tears slip down his cheeks. He tensed more, more pain running through him and into Derek.

"You aren't fine Stiles. " Derek muttered, pulling as much pain as he could bear to pull. 

John watched helplessly. "What is causing this pain?!" 

 

Stiles just tried to keep breathing and eventually the pain went away, letting him relax and slowly slump against Derek's chest. He shut his eyes. "I'm okay," he breathed out slowly. "I'm okay."

Derek looked pained and exhausted when the pain finally went away. " Get some rest. " He murmured to Stiles. " You need it. " 

John sat back, looking worriedly at Stiles. 

 

"You do, too," Stiles mumbled. "You need sleep." He felt himself falling asleep, but sat up slightly, looking at his dad. "Don't leave. Don't leave, please, I have to tell you- I have to tell you.." He fell unconscious, falling back against Derek's chest.

"I will Stiles..now sleep. " Derek murmured, rubbing his back soothingly. His brow furrowed when he looked at his Dad and said I have to tell you, but before he could comment, Stiles was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter are; Angst. Lots of angst. Description of vomiting. 
> 
> This is based on a rp done by me and queen-erica-reyes of tumblr. 
> 
> If I forget to tag something, or you think I should be tagging something. Don't hesitate to tell me! <3 Love ya.. <3

Stiles slept for a few hours, shaking in his sleep. He was terrified. He woke up after a long time and sat up, looking around go make sure John was still there. He was. Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief.

 

Derek dozed off himself once he was sure Stiles wasn't going to wake up. John watched the two for a few minutes, before turning his attention to some paperwork he had to finish. He continued on that until he heard Stiles' little sigh of relief. " Sleep well?" He asked, looking up. 

Stiles shook his head. "Not at all," he said, moving so he could hold onto John's hand anxiously. "I was scared you'd leave and I have to tell you something."

"You told me not too. " John hummed, squeezing his hand. " What is it?" 

Stiles nudged Derek awake, too scared to tell his dad anything without Derek's support. He swallowed. "One...one second," he said to his dad.

 

Derek groaned as he was nudged awake. "What's wrong?" Derek asked, looking at Stiles.

 

Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and held it tightly, then looked at his Dad. "I'm in the hospital because Donovan attacked me outside the school and tried to kill me to get back at you," he said, feeling nauseous with anxiety. "But I killed him instead. It- it was an accident. I was climbing some scaffolding to get away and he was pulling me down and I grabbed a- a pin and pulled it, just to get him away from me, and when I looked down there was a bar through his chest and I- I tried, Dad, I tried so hard to get it out of him but it...it was too late," he let out a choked sob, not even realizing he was crying until after he finished. He was gripping Derek's hand so tight he could've probably broken it.

 

Derek listened quietly, letting Stiles squeeze his hand as tight as he needed to since he couldn't hurt him. He knew it all would be okay. 

John listened carefully, swallowing hard as he realized just how Stiles' had ended up in the hospital. "Son..Oh. Son. It's okay. Don't cry. " John assured, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "You did what you had to do bud... he could have.. probably would have killed you. Stiles. " John murmured, shaking his head. 

Stiles sobbed, moving toward his Dad, letting go of Derek. He gripped his dad tightly and sobbed against him. "Y- you don't ha-ate me?" He asked, letting out another sob, ignoring the dull pain he felt every time he did.

"No.. god no. Stiles. I don't hate you. I'm proud of you. " John reassured Stiles, rubbing his back as he held him close. "You tried to help him, and you panicked.. but you came to me and told me the truth. I'm proud of you, Son. 

Derek watched, smiling softly. He knew John wouldn't be angry with Stiles. "I told you it would be okay, Stiles. " Derek whispered softly .

 

Stiles just cried on his dad's shoulder, shaking hard. "I- I don't know what to do now," he whispered, trembling. "I have to tell S- Scott and he'll- he'll probably hate me b-because he doesn't- doesn't understand those th-things."

"Scott won't hate you. Stiles.. " John assured, rubbing Stiles' back more. "I promise he won't. He'll be just as understanding as I am. "   
Derek nodded in agreement. "He's right. Stiles. "

Stiles just shook his head, sobbing uncontrollably. Scott opened the door slowly and took a step in, swallowing awkwardly. "S-Stiles?" He said, shutting the door and moving toward the bed. Stiles flinched, looking up at Scott, teary eyes wide. 

"Scott," Stiles choked, anxiously grabbing for Derek's hand, lump in his throat making it hard to breathe. The machine registered his heart beat pick up more. 

"Th-Theo told me you bashed Donovan's head in," Scott said, watching him. "You wouldn't stop hitting him." Stiles let out a choked sob and shook his head, gasping slightly for air.

 

"Theo is a freaking liar. Do you really thing Stiles' would be capable of bashing someone's head in? " Derek asked, narrowing his eyes at Scott. "If you do. Get the hell out of the room. Cause I've listened to Stiles' story of what happened, and he certainly wasn't lying. " 

John nodded in agreement. 'I agree with Derek. If you think Stiles is lying.. then get the hell out of here. Scott. This is the last thing he needs to Deal with right now. Understand?"

 

"Stiles," Scott said evenly, watching him through narrowed eyes. Stiles couldn't breathe again, panicking slightly. He sobbed loudly. "Scott," Stiles choked out, gasping weakly. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He was so scared Scott would hate him. He was terrified. Scott was supposed to be his best friend.

Scott moved over to him quickly, grabbing his face. "Stiles. Hey, breathe," he said, then dropped his voice down to a whisper so only Stiles and possibly Derek with his werewolf hearing could hear. "He has to think I believe him and not you. Okay? I believe you, Stiles. I swear I believe you." He nuzzled Stiles' hair for half a second before he had stepped back again. "I can't believe you. He was there, he knows. I want to believe you, Stiles, okay? I do. But I can't." He stepped out of the room. Stiles sobbed and buried his face in Derek's chest.

Derek waited until Scott was out of the room before speaking up so John wouldn't completely freak out. "Sheriff.. calm down. He believes Stiles. He does. He wasn't lying when he whispered that to Stiles. But this Theo kid needs to believe that Scott believes his side of the story. "

Derek turned his attention back to Stiles, rubbing his back. "Shh. Shh.. It's okay. He does believe you.. he wasn't lying. Stiles.. He just.. maybe he finally believes that Theo is a bad guy.." 

John huffed, not liking the whole situation at all. "He better believes Stiles. " John muttered. "And it better just be all part of the plan.. or I'm going to give Scott a piece of my mind. "

 

Stiles just shook his head, crying against Derek, shaking hard. He understood that Scott believed him, he was just completely terrified. "He- He's scared," Stiles choked out, trembling. "Scott's scared. Scott's n-not supposed...to b-be scared." He kept crying against Derek until Melissa had to come in and check because his heart beat was extremely fast. 

"You need to get him to calm down or I'm going to have to sedate him before he hurts himself," she said, eyebrows raised. She had an air of not caring, but her eyes looked extremely worried. She was obviously in on it.

 

"Stiles. Stiles.. You have to calm down. " Derek said, forcing Stiles' to look at him. "It's gonna be okay. I promise. But right now you have to calm down or you'll have to be sedated. " Derek said to Stiles. "Scott's scared.. and it's perfectly normal for him to be scared...It's gonna be okay. " 

 

Stiles gripped Derek's shirt and sobbed harder, shaking his head. "He's not- he's not supposed- supposed to be scared," he cried, his whole body shaking. Melissa sighed and grabbed the IV drip that Stiles was connected to, pushing in some more clear liquid into the IV. Stiles cried for a little longer, but slowly, slowly, fell unconscious in the bed, eyes rolling into the back of his head, breathing weakly and not correctly. Melissa put the breathing mask on him and sighed again. She pulled out her notepad, scribbling down a note and tearing it off slowly. She crumpled it up and set it down next to Derek, staring at him meaningfully. Then she said, "Don't let that happen again," and left. 

The note read, "They've got ears everywhere. Careful what you say."

 

Derek wished he had been able to calm Stiles' on his one, but Melissa hadn't given him enough time. Now, his breath was weird and weak, and it worried him. He looked at the note and tossed it aside. " Careful what I say. " Derek scoffed lightly. "I don't think he needed to be sedated. If she had just given me a few minutes to calm him down. He's fucking upset and has every right to be! " 

 

Sheriff Stilinski just sighed. "Derek," he shook his head. "It's okay. Stiles will be okay. Scott needs to get his head on straight, Melissa needs to stop being manipulated by Theo, and we need to get Stiles out of here."

"It's not okay. " Derek muttered quietly. "Stiles isn't gonna be okay.. if we don't get him out of this place... out of this god forsaken town. " Derek grumbled to himself. 

 

"We need him here," John said, shaking his head. "Derek, you don't get it. We seriously need him here. He's the smartest kid I know, and I know Lydia Martin. They need him even if they can't see that."

"They might need him.. but they are going to get him killed if they aren't careful. He had a complete mental breakdown and I refuse to believe it stemmed completely from killing Donovan alone. Scott expects too much from him.." Derek muttered, shaking his head. "He's human...,unlike all the others. He needs rest, and shit like that. "

 

John ran his hand through Stiles' hair and shook his head. "He's going to be okay," he said, leaning across and kissing Stiles on the forehead. "I'm going to go to work," he said, looking at Derek. "I have to at least act like everything's normal."

"I know. " Derek whispered, watching Stiles' sleep. "I'm not leaving him.. not for a minute. " Derek assured Sheriff Stilinski. 

John nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly, then stood. "I'll be back later. Promise." He left the room. 

Stiles stayed asleep for a long, long while, breathing weakly still. He woke up later, anxiously grabbing for Derek. He moved himself closer and swallowed thickly.

Derek couldn't sleep, feeling too uneasy about the whole situation going on. He looked down when he felt Stiles' move. "Hey... I'm here. " He murmured when Stiles' grabbed for him.   
Stiles sighed shakily. "The only one," he whispered, sadly. "Dad couldn't stay, huh?" He asked quietly, tears threatening to fall.

"Had to go to work.. said he'd be back later. " Derek murmured, stroking Stiles' cheek. "Don't cry. "

"Scott's my best friend," he said softly. "I know he...I know, but he's not here now and that hurts and scares me and I hate it." He curled up and looked at Derek. "And I...no one else is here. You are but that's because you're supposed to be and I need you, but- but what about Lydia? And Malia? And all of the so-called 'pack.'"

 

"I know they should be here. but you can let it get to you that they aren't. Getting all worked up and upset isn't good for you. " Derek said. "You got me....and your dad when he isn't working. " 

Stiles sighed softly. "I love you," he murmured. "So very much." He looked at Derek sadly.

"I love you too, Stiles. " Derek said, kissing him gently. 

 

Stiles laid back down so his head was on Derek's chest. "I just...want things back to normal. Like...like kanima normal. Or Alpha Peter normal. Not...not Dread Doctors. That's not normal." He wiped his eyes.  
0 unread message

"I want things to go back to normal too. "Derek agreed, sighing softly. " And hopefully, they will. " 

 

Stiles yawned and sighed shakily. "When can I get outta here?" He asked softly, tiredly. He hated hospitals.

"Hopefully soon. " Derek mused, rubbing Stiles' back gently. "I'm playing nurse at home if I have to.. I don't like you being here. I don't trust hospitals. "

"I trust them even less now that I know Melissa's not with us anymore," he said, swallowing thickly. He looked down. "S- sorry I panicked, by the way. I just...I was terrified."

"You had every right to be terrified, Stiles. I could have calmed you down if she had just given me more time. " Derek said with a sigh. "Listen. I'm more than willing to get you and your Dad out of this town after all this is over.. if you two want to leave. "

"I have to stay here," Stiles said, looking up at him. "At least until college. Senior year's not even close to being over, but I have to graduate here or...or I don't know what I'll do."

"Ever you graduate then. If you and your Dad want to leave. I'll make it happen.. " Derek said. 

Stiles swallowed and nodded, burying his face in Derek's chest. "Dad'll never leave. He loves this town too much. He's lived and worked here his whole life. He got married here, she..." Stiles swallowed. "She died here. He won't leave unless she does, guarantee."

 

"Well, if you want to leave.. to get away. We can always come visit whenever you want. " Derek assured. 

Stiles nodded. "Okay," he said, burying his face in Derek's neck. "I'm just scared. I don't like thinking about leaving my dad or my town."

"You don't have to think about it right now. " Derek murmured. " You can rest some more if you'd like. "

Stiles coughed a few times, then shook his head. "Okay," he mumbled. "Sure." He swallowed thickly. He pressed his head against Derek's chest. "Not leaving?"

 

"I'm not going anywhere. Stiles. I'll be here. I promise.. Get some more rest. You need it. " Derek assured Stiles, rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

 

Stiles nodded and fell asleep almost immediately, snoring softly. He passed out completely. 

Scott snuck into the hospital room later that night. "Corey's on our side now," he whispered to Derek. "He'll keep looking out for me, so I can visit." He ran a soft hand through Stiles' hair, but Stiles was still sleeping. He looked up at Derek. "I'm sorry for making him panic. I can't let Theo know. Never."

 

Derek sighed softly when Stiles finally passed out. This was exhausting, both physically and emotionally, but Stiles was worth it. He didn't sleep, this time, instead, he buried his nose in a book to occupy himself. He only looked up when Stiles came in. "I understand...and you didn't mean to make him panic. I could have calmed him down. but your mom sedated him.. " Derek murmured. 

"I get it..the secretive stuff..but you gotta remember, I'm still kinda out of the loop about everything, I only know what Stiles has told me. " 

 

Scott's shoulders slumped. He shook his head. "I know," he mumbled. "I know, and you'll find out soon, I promise. I just...I just can't explain it right now. I can't do anything right now." His eyelids drooped and he sunk back in the chair.

 

"I better found out everything I need to know soon. " Derek muttered, shaking his head. He wanted to force Scott to tell him everything, but at the same time, he understood tat he couldn't without risking Theo finding out. "Get some rest. Scott. "

 

"I can't," Scott said. "Mom's working doubles tonight and I have to make sure nobody takes another body. Although, they will." He sunk down in the chair some more and coughed. "Derek, if anything goes south, you have to get him out of here. Take him and go."

'I've already discussed with Stiles and the Sheriff about getting them out of here. The Sheriff won't go.. not yet anyways. And if I need to.. I'll get Stiles out of here. I promise. " Derek said. "As much as the pack may need him in some aspects.. he's only human.. and it takes too much of a toll on him sometimes. " 

 

"He's too hurt right now," Scott said, eyebrows furrowed. "He can't do anything when he's this hurt." He swallowed thickly as Stiles whimpered quietly. "Just get him out of here."

"If and when I have to.. I will. " Derek assured against, pulling Stiles a bit closer when he whimpered. "He asked why Lydia or Malia...or the rest of the pack hadn't visited earlier. " 

 

Scott ran a hand through his hair. "Lydia's...her mom checked her into Eichen House. We're trying to get her out, but it's- it's not going too well. I don't know much about Liam except that he's trying to keep Hayden safe, and so is Mason. Kira left. Uh, Malia is looking for her mom. I'm pretty sure...I'm pretty sure Braeden's here, helping her."

 

"I'm not gonna tell him about Lydia... that would make him worry too much. " Derek said quickly.

 

Scott nodded. "Good choice," he said, sighing softly. "Stiles is already freaking out, can't have him freaking out more."

"Exactly," Derek said, looking down at Stiles. "Beacon Hills just can;t stay calm for long.. can it?"

 

"Nope," Scott groaned. "Definitely not." He stood to go. "I'll come back soon, okay? Please make sure he's okay." He slipped out of the room.

 

"I will.." Derek hummed, watching Scott slip out of the room.

 

Stiles stayed unconscious, snoring softly. He didn't wake up all night. He woke later in the morning and sat up quickly gagging. "Garbage," he choked. "I need the garbage."

Derek finally managed to sleep pretty well for most of the night, only waking when Stiles suddenly sat up, gagging. He flung his arm to the side and grabbed the garbage can, holding it in front of Stiles. "I got ya. It's okay."

Stiles puked violently into the garbage can as soon as Derek handed it to him. He vomited hard and loud, gripping the can so hard his knuckles were turning white. He coughed a few times and gasped loudly, letting go of the can and falling back against Derek's chest. He choked, gasping loudly, pale and sweaty. He didn't think he was done yet. Within a minute he had lurched up and grabbed the can again, vomiting once more. He fell back again, eyes slipping shut, breathing weakly against Derek's chest. "M'sorry."  
0 unread message

Derek watched in silence, frowning deeply. "Oh, Stiles. Baby .I wish I could make it stop. I'm sorry. " Derek whispered, rubbing his back. 

 

Stiles shuddered and buried himself further in Derek's chest. He shook his head. "Shh," he mumbled, shivering. "Shh."

"Stiles. what's wrong? Are you cold?" He asked, holding him close. 

 

He nodded slightly, trembling. Uncontrollable tremors ran through his body. He was freezing. His heart beat was a beat slower than usual, but steady, which meant he'd be okay. He was barely staying conscious. Melissa slipped into the room, muscles tense, pale. "I'm here to discharge Stiles," Melissa said, voice steady, but there was an underlying tremble in it.

"What? Why? Is that a good idea? I mean.. look at him?" Derek asked, looking at Melissa. 

 

"I'm here," she clenched her teeth together and swallowed hard, "to discharge Stiles. Get him changed and bring him home. Immediately." There was a hint of the smell of blood on her, and her eyes were watery, but before Derek could say anything, she had left the room.   
Stiles swallowed hard, burying his face in Derek's chest. "Don't yell at her," he whispered, voice weak. "She's doing what she has to."

 

Derek hesitated for a moment before getting up. "I gotta get you dressed. " Derek said, sensing that something was up and he had to get Stiles' out of here rather he thought it was a good idea. He grabbed the sweats and a shirt out of the bag. He helped him get dressed, trying not to move him too much. He lifted Stiles' up bridal style. "It's gonna be okay. I'll take care of you at home.. okay?" 

 

Stiles just nodded slowly, eyes falling shut. "Mm," he murmured. Everything felt heavy. He shuddered again. His head hurt. He let Derek pick him up once he was done changing him, head falling back, mouth slightly agape.  
0 unread message

Derek cursed to himself quietly as Stiles' went limp in his arms. He hoped that he wouldn't regret taking Stiles' out of the hospital later. He walked out of the room and toward the exit of the hospital quickly. 

Stiles gasped softly, holding on tightly to Derek despite how weak he felt. Scott, Melissa, and Corey were standing, watching them leave. They couldn't do anything, but Scott's eyes looked sad.

Derek looked at the three standing and watching them. He glared, in that moment, not caring what reasoning they had to be acting like this. Derek got Stiles out to the car and settled in the passenger seat, before driving toward the loft. "I just wished they'd tell me what the hell was going on..."

"Mm," was all Stiles could say, head aching. His mouth felt like there were cotton balls in it. He couldn't do anything without feeling like puking. He gasped softly, but he was completely out of it, eyes open and staring at the sky.

"You're gonna be okay. Stiles. " Derek assured, even though he wasn't sure if Stiles /would/ be okay anymore. Derek shook as he drove to the loft, scared for Stiles. Once at the loft, he lifted Stiles' into his arms and took him inside, straight to the bedroom. He laid him down carefully. "Shh. Stiles."

 

Stiles had fallen unconscious again on the ride to Derek's loft, snoring softly. He kept moving, though, jerking around and coughing and whimpering. He had a high fever and was actually really sick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter is; Violence. Brief mentions of vomiting and sickness. Brief talk of death.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and such!! <3
> 
> -This is written by me and queen-erica-reyes of tumblr.

Over the next two weeks, Stiles slowly got better, able to move and speak and everything. He wasn't vomiting anymore, and by week two, he could walk around on his own again. They hadn't heard anything from Scott or Melissa since they'd left the hospital, but the Sheriff brought them reports from the sheriff's station occasionally. Nothing new had happened since they left. That was good and nervewracking at the same time. Nearing the start of the third week of silence, Stiles was sleeping in Derek's bed. He hadn't been asleep for very long when he felt someone grab him and yank him out of bed, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep him from yelling out. Stiles kicked and swung punches, but nothing landed on anything except the floor. Whatever had grabbed him plugged his nose so Stiles couldn't breath at all and began to drag him out the window. Stiles was starting to panic and in his panic, he kicked over a bedside lamp. He heard the person that had grabbed him swear and Stiles' eyes widened. It was Theo. It had to Theo. Stiles started jerking more frantically, but dark spots were dancing in front of his eyes from the lack of oxygen. He prayed Derek could hear it because Theo was climbing out of the window now. Stiles fought back as hard as he could until he couldn't anymore. Theo was suffocating him. His eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp, but Theo didn't move his hands.

The first few nights were hard on Derek, barely any sleep, since he had to watch Stiles constantly. A constant fight to keep the fever down. get some chicken broth or water into Stiles, rubbing his back as it came back up. Slowly... Stiles got better, the vomiting finally stopping, and then he started to regain his strength until finally he was walking around and seeming more himself. 

Derek had fallen asleep on the couch during a movie they'd been watching, so it was unbeknownst to him that Stiles had gone to the bedroom. He had no idea what was going on until he heard the lamp hit the ground. He jumped up, confused, before rushing toward the bedroom, half shifted already. Stiles was being yanked out the window, suffocated by a pair of hands. "Let him go!" Derek growled, grabbing on to Stiles' legs tightly. 

 

Stiles was unconscious again, so he didn't notice when Theo's claws drew blood from Stiles' cheek. The boy glared at Derek, eyes glowing in the darkness. "C'mon, Derek. Let him go," Theo growled out. He yanked hard on Stiles, ripping his legs from Derek's hands. Stiles was a rag doll; he was being thrown around and his body allowed him to be, limbs swinging in every direction. Theo hopped up on the ledge of the loft's window and pulled Stiles with him. His fangs glinted in the moonlight. 

"He's as good as dead with you," Theo muttered. "We'll keep him safe. Don't fight it, Derek. Don't try." 

Suddenly, Stiles' fist flew up and punched Theo in the face, making Theo's head bang into the side of the window. Theo stared at Stiles incredulously when the boy swung his leg out and kicked Theo in the stomach. "I'm perfectly fucking fine being here, thanks," Stiles rasped out, voice hoarse from being nearly strangled to death. He slammed another kick into Theo's rib cage and the boy fell off the window ledge, to the ground about forty feet below. Stiles nearly fell, too, but he grabbed the window ledge just in time, attempting to pull himself up. "Derek," he said, adrenaline allowing his arms to have the strength to hold him there, but not enough to get him over the ledge and to safety.

 

Derek growled, showing his fangs to Theo as he kept his tight hold on Stiles. "Like hell, I'm letting you take him. He's perfectly safe here with me!! "Derek shouted, taken by surprised when Stiles' very suddenly woke up and threw a punch on Theo, and then a kick to the stomach. He watched helplessly as the last kick caused Theo to fall off the ledge, Stiles' nearly going with him. 

Derek scrambled forward Stiles' called out to him, the young male barely holding on to the ledge. "I got you!" He said, grabbing Stiles' by the torso and yanking him inside until they'd both landed on the floor. Once he was sure they were both inside and on solid ground, he turned his attention to Stiles. "It's okay. You're okay. " He said, telling himself that more than Stiles, as he took the boys face in his hands. 

 

"Derek," he grabbed Derek's biceps, gripping him tightly. "Derek, hey," he kissed Derek on the lips, shutting his eyes. He pulled back and leaned his forehead on Derek's. "We're fine. We're fine." His hands rubbed against Derek. "We're fine." His throat throbbed; it was already bruising.

Derek kissed him back gently. "We are fine.. and you were. so good Stiles. You knocked him right out of the window. Stiles. It was amazing. " He said, laughing softly. " You're okay. " 

He faltered a little, looking at the window. "I've gotta tell Scott about this, though.. if he'll listen. " 

"Theo's fine," Stiles said, leaning his head against Derek's shoulder. "Theo will be fine, he's...He might've broken his back, but he'll be fine." He wrapped his arms around Derek's stomach and swallowed. "Scott's planning something. He's gotta be. If not, we're fucked." He coughed a few times. "I love you," he mumbled after a moment. "I love you."

"I.. know he's fine. " Derek said, shaking his head. "What's not find is him showing up here. " Derek held Stiles close, petting his hair. " I love you too.. Go get some Tylenol..and a drink. I'll text Scott.. okay?"

Stiles nodded, kissing Derek's cheek. He stood and swayed slightly, coughing a few more times. "Shit," he coughed, laughing slightly. "He seriously tried to kill me," he wiped his mouth. "Wow." He shook his head and started down the stairs, going to the kitchen to get Tylenol.

Derek laughed a little, shaking his head as Stiles' walked away. He was happy to see Stiles' back to himself again. He sighed and pulled out his phone, sending a text to Scott.

[To Scott] Want to tell me why Theo just showed up at the loft and nearly took Stiles out the window? -DH 

Oh shit. Oh shit, he actually did it?! He'd been threatening to it but I didn't think he'd actually...Derek, is he okay? Is Stiles okay?? -SM

Are you kidding me?! He's been threatening to do this and you never thought to even mention it to me?! -DH  
He's fine. Throats a bit bruised . But, Actually.. he did most of the work and sent Theo flying out of the window. All I did was get him back inside before he fell too. -DH

Sorry. Sorry, Jesus, sorry, I can't...Listen, Derek, he's threatening to kill you, Stiles, Sheriff, and my mom, if I don't do what he says. My hands are completely tied. I'm alone, man. I can't do shit. I'm sorry. -SM  
He's smart. He's strong and he's smart and he can kick some ass and I'm proud of him. Please tell him I'm proud of him. -SM

Maybe if you had listened to Stiles in the first place.. this wouldn't have happened. Figure something out Scott. It's your job. You're the Alpha.. -DH  
And I will tell him your proud. I gotta go check on him. -DH

 

[Delayed] I'm sorry. Don't text me unless I text you, okay? He checks my phone when he thinks I'm not looking, so I have to delete everything. Just...keep Stiles safe. -SM

Stiles was looking out the window, trying to make sure Theo wasn't dead on the ground. He didn't want to accidentally kill anyone again.

Derek walked around until he found Stiles. " Scott /knew/ he was planning something like.. Theo kept threatening that he'd do this. Stiles.. " Derek said, swallowing. "Theo threatening to kill everyone if Scott doesn't do what he says.. and Scott's not even trying to stop him. " 

Stiles didn't look at Derek until he was finished speaking. He felt nauseous. "That's...Derek, it's not his fault. Theo has...what? Three betas? If you count Corey, he has four. Which means, if Scott betrays him, Theo has four betas that could kill all of us with the snap of a finger. I wouldn't be able to do anything either." He shuddered, burying his face in his hands. "God, this is all so fucked."

"If he had just listened to you in the first place.. he wouldn't be in this situation!" Derek shouted, running his fingers through his hair. " Theo will kill whoever he pleases, rather Scott does what he says or not, Stiles. " 

 

Stiles flinched, shutting his eyes. "Derek," he said quietly. "Please." He slumped against the wall, shaking his head. He looked up at Derek, feeling a lump building in his throat. "I don't want to die, okay? I don't want to die and I can't let you die. But I...I trust Scott. I trust him." He felt tears build in his eyes. "I can't...lose you."

 

"You aren't going to die.. and neither am I, Stiles. I won't let that happen. Scott better do something soon.. before I take this into my own hand. " Derek huffed, crossing his arms. 

Stiles just let himself slide down the wall, sitting on the ground. He suddenly felt exhausted. He buried his face in his hands. "God," he whispered. "What happened?"

Derek walked over and pulled Stiles into his arms. "It's gonna be okay. Somehow, it will all turn out okay. " Derek whispered, closing his eyes. 

Stiles buried his face in Derek's chest, letting out a shuddering breath, a few tears escaping. "I just want it to be back to normal."

"Shh. It will go back to normal. It will be okay. " Derek whispered, rocking Stiles'. "Shh. Stiles. You are so strong. "

Stiles let out a choked sob and gripped Derek tighter. "I thought- I thought I killed him," he whispered. "I thought I killed him, Derek

"You didn't.. and even if you had. It's Theo.. and he was trying to hurt or kill you Stiles. " Derek assured. "Don't think about it darling.. it will be okay. "

"No," Stiles choked. "No. No, Derek, the thing is...I- I felt relieved. When I thought he died. I felt fucking relieved." Stiles shook against Derek. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

 

"Shh. Stiles.. That's okay. He's a bad guy. It's okay to feel relieved when they die. " Derek said.

Stiles shook his head, a sob breaking free once more. He shook hard against Derek's chest. "I'm scared," he whispered brokenly.

 

"I am too. " Derek admitted, rubbing Stiles' back. 

 

Stiles choked, gripping Derek tighter. He hated hearing those words from his boyfriend's mouth; they always made him feel less safe. But he knew they were true. They were both terrified and they couldn't do anything. "I love you," he whispered, feeling nauseous.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and keep you safe Stiles, I promise. " Derek whispered, kissing the top of his head. 

 

Stiles swallowed. "Except die. You're not allowed to do that again, remember?" He whispered, wiping at his eyes.

"Expect die.. though. I would if I absolutely had to.. " Derek hummed, "But it won't happen..soo shh. Don't dwell on it. " 

Stiles shuddered again. "Can we go sleep? I don't want to be awake anymore," he said, swallowing down a lump in his throat.

Derek lifted Stiles' up in his arms and walked to the bedroom with him, lying him down before curling up to him. "Of course, we can, Love. " 

Stiles blinked and looked at the window. "One sec," he said and crawled out of bed, moving to the window, shutting and locking it quickly. He padded barefoot to the bedroom door and shut it, making sure no one could come in without them being alerted. He moved back to Derek and curled up against him. "Night," he whispered. "Sleep well."

Derek chuckled softly. " Good idea. " He hummed as he watched Stiles' closed and locked the window. He wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles. "Goodnight. Sleep well. "

 

Stiles didn't fall asleep for a while, but when he did, he didn't have any dreams, sleeping soundly. His hands still clenched Derek's shirt tightly even as he slept.

Derek tried to fight off sleep until he was sure Stiles' was asleep, but lost the battle and dozed off. He didn't wake until the sun shined brightly through his window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and such!! <3
> 
> -This is written by me and queen-erica-reyes of tumblr.
> 
> No new warnings as of this chapter. <3

Stiles was already awake, had been since four that morning. He was downstairs, making breakfast now and fidgeting anxiously; he pulled at his shirt, chewed his nails, yanked his hair, all while making bacon that was slightly burned.

 

Derek walked downstairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He smelt the slightly burnt bacon and raised an eyebrow. He could tell Stiles' seemed to be anxious. " What's wrong, Stiles?" He asked, walking over. 

 

Stiles chewed his bottom lip, eyes staying on the bacon, like he was concentrating on it. "Mmmm," he said, chewing his bottom lip. "Nothing." His voice rasped. It was practically gone. His neck was bruised in a ring-shape, and he was pretty sure that was the cause of him losing his voice, but that wasn't what troubled him. He went to the freezer in the kitchen and pulled out another packet of bacon, after using and burning up two already.

 

"Maybe I should fry the bacon, Stiles. " Derek hummed gently, taking the package from Stiles. "But not until you tell me what's got you all upset.. " The bruised on Stiles' neck looked horrible, but Derek tried to ignore it. 

 

Stiles scratched anxiously at his arm, which was already red. He had obviously been doing that all morning, too. "I, uh.." He couldn't talk well at all. "Just..." He coughed. "Everything feels weird. Like, wrong. Just not...not okay." He swallowed again.

 

"Yeah.. I know what you mean.. " Derek hummed, putting his hands on Stiles shoulder. "Now sit and I'll finish breakfast. " 

 

Stiles kissed Derek's cheek, shuddering slightly. He sat at the kitchen table and watched Derek cook, still anxiously fidgeting, but he felt safer with Derek awake.

 

Derek finished up breakfast and placed a plate in front of Stiles, before sitting down with his own. "Are sure you are just anxious because things just feel wrong?" He asked. 

 

Stiles looked at the not-burned bacon and picked one up, taking a bite. He nodded a little, then shook his head. "I- I guess...y'know, it's just the fact that we're both scared and want to do something but there's absolutely nothing we can do."

 

"Scott would tell us if there was something we could do.. The best thing for us to do right now is stay here and safe.. " Derek murmured. "He's proud of you.. you know? I told what you did with Theo.. "

 

Stiles smiled weakly. "He is?" He asked. "Really?" He lit up slightly, blinking away tears and swallowing. "Derek, we gotta fix this soon. I miss him." He wiped his eyes.

 

"He said you are smart.. and strong.. And that he is proud of you.. Stiles. " Derek reassured. "We will. This will all get fixed.. "  
Stiles swallowed hard and wiped at his eyes again, looking at Derek, determined. "Take me home. Just for five minutes. I need to grab some stuff. I know Scott hasn't given us any instructions, but I don't care. I can't just sit here and wait for something to happen. I can't. It's killing me, Der."

 

"Okay.. but it has to be quick. Got it?" Derek said, following Stiles out to the car. He waited until Stiles and drove to his house. "I'm coming in with you.. "

 

tiles nodded. "That would make me feel better, actually," he said, looking at the dark house. His dad wasn't home. He coughed, looking at Derek. "Okay," he got out of the car and started toward the house. The door was locked, so he grabbed the spare key from under the welcome mat. He unlocked the door, then shoved the key back under the mat. He made sure Derek was behind him, then stepped into the house. He swallowed hard at the smell; home. It was home. He felt a lump grow in his throat and shook his head, going up the stairs. He went to his bedroom, grabbed his laptop, a few notebooks, and some books, shoving them in his backpack. He picked up his bag and looked at Derek. "Done. We can go."

 

Derek followed Stiles' closely through the house, afraid to leave him alone, just incase Theo or one of his beta's showed up. Finally, Stiles turned to him and said he was done. They made their way back to the car. 

 

Stiles sniffled softly and got in the car, thanking the gods nothing happened. He coughed a little and curled up, looking at Derek. "Go. Please. I can't be here." He shut his eyes, shivering. "Not until it's over." He swallowed thickly.

 

Derek started to drive back toward the loft. "Oh Stiles.. This will be over soon.. I promise. " Derek said, hoping he was right. 

 

He shuddered, sniffling softly. "Okay," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, Derek, I'm just scared that he'll hurt you. And my dad. And Scott." He squeezed his eyes shut.

 

"Shh.. It's....gonna be okay." Derek said, getting tired of the phrase. He honestly didn't know if it /was/ gonna be okay anymore. He made it back to the loft, and helped Stiles' carry his things inside. 

 

Stiles set up his laptop and the notebook up at the coffee table in the living room. "I'm just gonna look up Chimeras, Theo, the dread Doctors, anything that'll help me."

 

"You do that.. I'll make us some lunch.. Okay?" Derek said, kissing Stiles before heading toward the kitchen. He decided on Mac and Cheese for lunch, cause it was quick and easy. 

 

Stiles dove in, looking through the depths of the Internet. He could barely find anything on the Dread Doctors but he kept looking.

 

Derek brought Stiles' his bowl of mac and cheese, and settled down to eat his own. Once he finished it, he started to read a book, while Stiles' researched. 

 

Stiles ate the Mac and cheese quickly, continuing to research while he was eating. He researched through the rest of the day and most of the night, not eating dinner. He didn't get anything on dread doctors, but got quite a bit on Theo. He was still up at 3 in the morning, anxiously.

 

Derek finally decided it was enough research. "OKay Stiles.. IT's 3 am.. time for bed.. Let’s go. " Derek hummed, "please?"

 

Stiles tore his hands through his hair, and shook his head. "Derek, I'm close. I'll go to sleep when I'm done, I just...I just have to do this."

 

"It's 3am and you've been at it all day.. " Derek murmured, sighing as he pulled the blanket off the couch, knowing it was a losing battle. He would have to sleep on the couch so he could be close to Stiles if something were to happen.

"You give me one more hour, I'll finish, I promise," he said quietly, frantically, still fingers clacking in the keyboard.

 

"Fine." Derek huffed, curling up on the couch. He dozed off to the sounds of typing a few minutes later.

 

Stiles didn't end up going to sleep until six in the morning, but even then it wasn't because he wanted to. Finally, his eyes couldn't stay open anymore and he passed out, head crooked to the side, eyelids fluttering, mouth agape. He slept in a horribly awkward position that would probably lock up his neck when he woke up. He fell asleep with the notebook on his lap, pen in his hand. The last thing he wrote was, "Scott = in danger."

 

Derek woke up around seven in the morning, stretching. He noticed Stiles' passed out, pondering just how long he had stayed up, then he noticed the notebook and frowned. He wanted to wake Stiles and ask him what all he found out, but he looked so asleep. "Stiles?" He whispered. 

 

Stiles jerked slightly and woke up, eyebrows furrowed together, looking around before his eyes landed on Derek. "Hmm?" He asked, head moving around, blinking slowly.

 

"What do you mean Scott's in danger? How is he in danger, what's gonna happen?" Derek asked, feeling bad for having to wake Stiles. 

 

Stiles coughed and sat up more, rubbing his eyes. "I, um..." He shook his head, coughing loudly. "Right. Right. Uh, Th-Theo is trying to get on Scott's good side so he can...so he can get Liam to kill Scott and take his alpha powers, because Chimera's can't take true alpha powers. Liam's gonna kill Scott, Theo's gonna kill Liam, and he'll take over the pack and what time is it?" He asked, head aching. He was so exhausted.

 

"7 am.. go back to sleep.. I just needed to know more.. " Derek assured, throwing the blanket over Stiles. "I'm gonna try to talk to Scott. " Derek walked into the kitchen pulling out his phone. 

 

[To Scott] Scott? Can you talk? -DH]

 

Stiles grabbed the blanket and curled up underneath it, falling asleep almost immediately, in a much more comfortable position. 

 

[For like ten minutes. What's up? -SM]

 

Stiles was up all night researching Theo, and the dread doctor's. Scott. Theo's going to try and get Liam to kill you so he can kill Liam and take the alpha power.. And then take over the pack. You've gotta stop playing along with his game and do something. -DH

 

[Delayed] Fuck. Okay. Okay. That's fine. Liam would never...he'd never...Shit, I don't even know where he is right now. Oh god. Okay. I'll...I'll do something. I'll text you when it's done, if I can. -SM

 

Just be careful. Text if you need help. -DH

 

Derek went back to the living room, settling back down on the couch. He wasn't tired anymore, so he decided to read until Stiles' woke. 

 

Stiles didn't wake up all day, too exhausted to even move. It had been a while since his last all-nighter, so he was a little out of practice. He woke up close to dinner time, stomach growl in and heart beating rapidly. He moved immediately to Derek's lap. He curled up like a cat, right in front of the book Derek was trying to read. "I'm still tired," he said.

 

"Your dinner plate is in the microwave.. go get it. " Derek hummed, rubbing Stiles' back. "After you eat, then you can go back to sleep. I promise. "

 

Stiles nodded slightly and slid onto the floor, standing and moving to the microwave. He let it heat up a bit more, then brought it into the living room, getting back on Derek's lap and starting to eat. He looked up at the ceiling as he ate, just sort of staring blankly at it. Then, he looked back at Derek. "Remember back when the Nogitsune was here? When I was void?" He asked, looking at Derek curiously.

 

Derek waited for Stiles' to return, letting him settle in his lap to eat. He raised an eyebrow at Stiles' sudden question. "I remember... " Derek hummed, looking back at Stiles. "What about it, Stiles?" 

 

"That's what Theo wants," Stiles said, quietly. "He wants me in his pack, but like...that. I'm scared he might try to get the Nogitsune back." He looked at Derek, nervously.

 

"There is no nogitsune for him to get back, Stiles. " Derek said, shaking his head.

 

"That firefly, that was the Nogitsune," Stiles stated. "It's still alive, which means the Nogitsune is still alive." He curled up tighter.

"But it's not in you. " Derek said quickly. That's what matters. "

Stiles shook his head, burying his face in Derek's neck. "It still scares me." He swallowed thickly. He set his plate to the side and shut his eyes. "I just need to make sure it won't come back."

 

"It won't.. Stiles.. Shh.. " Derek assured, rubbing his back gently. 

 

"Derek, after...after this, can we...can I leave? Beacon Hills?" He asked, anxiously.

 

"If that's what you want.. of course we can. " Derek hummed. 

 

"Thank you," Stiles whispered. "I don't want to leave, but...everything bad happens here. Everything bad." He coughed and shuddered.

 

"Shh.. I understand. Stiles. " He assured. " Would you like to sleep some more?"

 

Stiles nodded. "Please," he said quietly. He was exhausted. "Can you wake me up if anything happens?" He asked.

 

"Of course. Now sleep. Stiles. " Derek hummed, ruffling his hair. 

 

Stiles coughed, shutting his eyes. "Mmkay," he said quietly. "I love you." He fell asleep a few minutes later.

 

Derek didn't sleep this time, instead, he watched Stiles' sleep while he listened to their surrounding closely. He needed to stay awake and alert, to keep Stiles and himself safe, and if Scott were to need him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and such!! <3
> 
> -This is written by me and queen-erica-reyes of tumblr.
> 
> No new warnings as of this chapter. <3

At around eleven at night, there was a knock on the loft door. It was loud, and Stiles jumped, eyes opening. He looked around, terrified. "Derek?" He asked, gripping Derek's shirt.

 

Derek jumped at the knock, holding Stiles' close for a moment, before letting him go. "It's okay.. I will go check. Stay right here. " Derek said, slowly walking to the door. He opened it, ready to attack if needed. 

 

Scott was standing in the doorway, bloody and beaten. He looked up at Derek, a weak smile gracing his lips. "Hey," he choked out before crumpling. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell toward Derek. Stiles ran over, grabbing him quickly. "Scott, Jesus," he whispered, making sure he was at least still breathing. He looked up at Derek. "What do we do?" He asked, voice slightly panicked.

 

"Take him to the couch. " Derek said, shutting the door quickly. Scott was beaten and bloody, but at least he was breathing. "Then get some water and towels.”

 

Stiles nodded, hoisting him up and dragging him to the couch. He ran back to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water, and a towel. He put the water on the table next to Scott and grabbed the towel. "Can you...you have a first aid kit, right?" He asked, starting to wipe off the blood.

 

"Yeah.. In the bathroom. Go get it. " Derek said, taking another one of the towels, cleaning where he thought most of the bleeding from coming from to expect the wound closer. "Scott.. wake up!" He called to him. 

 

Scott wasn't waking up, but he kept breathing. His eyebrows pulled together. Stiles grabbed the first aid kit and moved to Scott again.

 

"This wounds seems to be the one all the blood is coming from.. " Derek murmured, moving the towel away from the wound on Scott's abdomen. 

 

Stiles blinked a few times and grabbed a needle and some thread, starting to stitch up the horrible wound. His hand was shaking too much, but he kept going, looking at Scott's face sometimes to see if he'd woken up yet.

 

Derek turned his attention to cleaning Scott up a little more, and making sure there were no more wounds that needed attended to. 

 

Stiles finished and cleaned it up, looking at Scott anxiously. "Buddy, hey, you gotta wake up for me, okay? Please?"

 

Derek was glad the any other wounds Scott had weren't as bad, but was worried that the Alpha wouldn't wake. " Scott.. Come on. Wake up. " He said. 

 

"Maybe- maybe he just needs rest," Stiles said, nervously. "Maybe he'll wake up later." He grabbed Scott's hand and gripped it tightly. "You gotta wake up later."

 

"Stiles.. Relax. I'm sure he's healing and he'll wake up soon. " Derek assured, hoping he was right. 

 

Stiles looked up at Derek, anxiously. "He has to. He has to, Derek, you don't understand." He gripped his hand tighter.

 

"Stiles. Stop thinking like that. " Derek said quickly. "I know you anxious, but he's healing... I can tell. Just. Relax. "

 

Stiles buried his face in Scott's side and trembled. He didn't say anything, just held onto his best friend. Eventually, he started to cry, body shaking with the sobs.

 

Derek cleaned things up around them, before coming back. " He's gonna be okay.. " Derek whispered.

 

Stiles shook his head, still sobbing. He trembled. "What if he dies?" He asked shakily. "God, what if he dies?"

 

"He isn't going to die.. " Derek said, rubbing Stiles' back. "Come on scott. Wake up.."

 

Stiles fell asleep a couple minutes later, still holding onto Scott, slumped against him. When he woke up, his back would hurt horribly because of the position he was in.

 

Derek paced and waited anxiously for Scott to show any signs of waking up. When Stiles finally woke, he smiled lightly. " He's still breathing.. his heartbeat is strong.. "

 

Stiles looked at Scott and moved up to his face, staring at him anxiously. "Scott," he said, voice soft. "Scott, wake up, okay?" He swallowed thickly. "Bud, we need you." 

 

Scott's fingers suddenly twitched and his claws extended. As his eyes opened, he took a swing at Stiles, who barely had time to react before Scott had raked his claws across Stiles’ cheek. Stiles yelled and fell back as Scott jumped up and crouched, letting out a loud snarl. He looked around quickly, anxiously, before realizing where he was. Suddenly, he was back to a human and had jumped off the couch, crouching next to Stiles. "I-I'm sorry, I thought you were Theo. I'm so sorry." He scrambled for a strip of gauze and started dabbing at the droplets of blood coming out of Stiles' cheek. Stiles gripped Scott's shirt, then looked at Derek, eyes wide and tear-filled. He wasn't actually expecting Scott to wake up. He sniffled loudly. Scott coughed a few times. "I'm so sorry, Stiles, oh god. And Derek, fuck, some blood got on your carpet, I'm sorry." He was shaking. "I'm sorry."

 

It all happened so fast that Derek didn't even have time to react. He was at Scott and Stiles' side a moment later. " It's okay.. Stiles.. " Derek assured, knowing the cuts on his cheek weren't that deep. "Scott.. tell us what happened"

 

"I-" Scott swallowed thickly, pressing the gauze against Stiles' cheek. "Well, I confronted Theo. He told me all his plans, which were exactly what you guys told me. Then he tried to kill me himself, but I managed to hurt him...a lot. I didn't kill him. But he....he'll be hurt for a while. Trust me." Scott looked at the cuts he gave Stiles and grimaced. "I came here right away. I wanted to make sure you were okay, but I...underestimated how hurt I would be."

 

"You've been out a while.. " Derek hummed, "you were healing though.. so there wasn't much we could do but wait. You scared Stiles though.. he was sure you weren't gonna wake up. " Derek explained, sitting down on the couch. 

 

Scott grabbed Stiles and hugged him. "Bud, I promised. I'll always be here, okay? I'm not gonna die." Stiles hugged him back tightly. Scott smiled and kept holding him, then looked over at Derek. "Can you call Cora for me and ask if she's seen Deaton at all?"

 

"Yeah sure.. Deaton's missing?" Derek asked, frowning softly. "What's else is going on. .?"

 

"He's not, I just...want to see if he's there." He swallowed. "Uh, Malia's trying to kill her mom, Lydia's...well, she's...she could be dying. But I don't know. And Parrish is a hell hound."

 

"Yeah okay.. " Derek said sighing. All hell was literally breaking loose in Beacon Hills.. he needed to get Stiles out of here. 

 

Scott pulled Stiles up into his arms and smiled shakily at him as they sat down on the couch. "I'm not gonna leave you, Stiles," he murmured, but Stiles was already passed out. Scott looked up at Derek. "He looks a lot better.

 

"He's doing a lot better.. " Derek hummed, running his fingers through his hair. "It was hard the first few days he was home.. he just seemed to be getting worse.. "

 

"But he's...he's okay now, right? Nothing bad has happened with him, right? He looked at Derek nervously.

 

"He's fine. Scott. I promise. " Derek assured, sighing. 

 

Scott coughed loudly, gripping Stiles tightly. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here. Like, seriously, Derek. I know what I should've done. And now...fuck, now everything's fucked."

 

"You'll fix it.. " Derek said quietly, looking at Stiles and Scott. "You have to fix it.. it's your job, Scott. "

 

Scott kissed Stiles' forehead. "I'll fix it," he mumbled, holding on tight to his best friend. He felt anxiety grip him and he held on tighter to Stiles. "But before I even try, you need to get him out, okay? He won't like it, but I have to do this and he can't be here. Theo will go after him. Theo always goes after him. I can't let him hurt Stiles."

 

"Don't worry, Scott.. Both Me and his Dad, and Stiles' himself have talked about him leaving Beacon Hills. " Derek admitted. "Stiles wants to go.. though he wants to wait until everything is done here.. "

 

Well, he can't," Scott said. "He can't just wait, because it won't be that easy. I can't let him stay and get hurt. We'll get him another bottle of Adderall before you guys leave so you don't kill him because he's so completely hyper."

 

Derek smiled sadly at Scott. "He won't like being forced to leave.. I'll try my best to talk him into leaving sooner. " 

 

"It's okay," Scott said. "He'll know it's for the best, when it's all over." He shut his eyes. "Derek, I just...need you to promise me something, okay?"

 

"Yeah.. anything, Scott." Derek said, frowning a little. 

 

"If I...if it goes South," Scott looked down, swallowing anxiously. "If it goes south and I...I...something happens to me. I need you to make sure he never comes back. He and the sheriff and my- my mom. They can't come back." He looked up at Derek. "Please make sure they don't come back.l

 

"I promise, Scott. I will. I'll make sure they are all safe. " Derek murmured. " Now relax.. Scott. "

 

Thank you. Tank you, Derek, seriously," he whispered. He curled around Stiles and let his head fall against Derek's shoulder. He shut his eyes. "I'm exhausted."

 

Derek settled himself in for a while, watching Stiles' and Scott as they slept. 

 

They slept for a really long time, Scott resting on Derek, Stiles buried against Scott's chest. Scott snored softly. Stiles moaned in his sleep, eyebrows pulling together.

 

Derek frowned when he heard Stiles moan in his sleep. "Stiles.. wake up.." He whispered, shaking him softly. 

 

Stiles jumped when he felt Derek touch him. He opened his eyes and looked at Derek, swallowing thickly. "Sorry," he whispered. "Sorry, I was...nightmare. Y'know. It happens." He swallowed thickly and looked at Scott, then back up at Derek.

 

"It's okay.. just wanted to wake you up from it. " Derek murmured, smiling gently. "He's really worried about you, Stiles.. "

 

"He shouldn't be," Stiles mumbled. "I'm fine." He coughed a few times.

 

"He wants me to take you away.. " Derek whispered. "Away from here.. "

 

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. "I- I mean, we're going to leave. Did you tell him that?"

 

"I did. He wants me to take you now though.. As soon as possible.. " Derek explained. 

 

"He- he would come, too, right?" Stiles asked, sitting up slightly, letting Scott's arms fall off of him. "We wouldn't leave him."

 

"I think he's staying behind Stiles.. He has to. As an Alpha.. "

 

"As my brother, he has to come with," Stiles protested, staring at Derek angrily. "You can't just...make me leave without him. You can't. I won't leave until Scott can leave."

 

"Stiles. I can't make Scott come with us. But I've promised both him and your Dad I'd get you out!" He shouted back. 

 

Scott stirred, blinking a few times. Stiles clenched his teeth together and glared at Derek. His hands were shaking, but he was angry. "You can't make my fucking decisions for me," he growled and stood up, leaving and going to the bedroom quickly, slamming and locking the door behind him. Scoff looked at Derek.

 

"You told him, huh?" Scott asked.

 

"Yeah.. I wasn't planning on him taking it well. " Derek said with a sigh, sitting down again. " I called cora while you two slept...she hasn't seen Deaton.. " Derek huffed lightly. "I just want him to be safe.. Stiles means the world to me. "

 

"Great," Scott sighed. He looked up at Derek and nodded. "I know. You might just have to kidnap him. He's gotta leave."

 

"I don't want him to hate me forever.. Scott.. " Derek said. 

 

“Fine," Scott nodded. "I get it." He swallowed thickly. "I'll take him to a motel a few towns over. If I'm dead, he can't exactly be mad at me anymore, so I don't really have a reason not to do this.

 

"Scott. Stop it. I'll get him out of town, one way or another. " Derek said, rolling his eyes. 

 

Scott shrugged. "It was a suggestion," he sighed. His stomach rumbled loudly and he looked up at Derek. "Can I make food?"

 

"Go ahead. I'll talk to Stiles. " Derek hummed, heading to the bedroom. "Stiles. Let's talk about this.. "

 

"Fuck off," Stiles mumbled from inside. He was curled up under the blankets on the bed, head buried in the mattress. He wasn't breathing well, panicking. He didn't want to see Derek. But he was about to start panicking more the more he thought about it.

 

Derek walked over to the bed and sighed softly. " Stiles.. I know you don't want to leave Scott behind.. but he can't come.. not right away.. "

 

"Leave me alone," Stiles wheezed, gasping softly. He couldn't breathe again. "Fucking leave me alone." He twitched, body jerking.

 

 

"Stiles.. You gotta breath.. " Derek whispered softly. "Come on..sweetie.. "

 

"Go away," he growled out, but it lost heat when his voice cracked and he gasped violently. "Please," he whimpered softly, tears in his eyes. He wheezed violently, trying to breathe in air that wouldn't come

 

"I can't go away.. Stiles. " Derek sighed softly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you.. for trying to make decisions for you.. " Derek reached to rub Stiles's back. "Breath hunn."

 

Stiles flinched hard when he felt Derek's hand on his shoulder. He was gasping like a fish out of water. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't even protest anymore.

 

"Stiles! Snap out of it." He said, rubbing at Stiles' back roughly. "take a deep breath. come on.. "

 

He choked, wheezing, curling up tightly. He started crying, tears streaming down his face. He coughed a few times, breathing in sharply. He couldn't stop shaking.

 

"Stiles.. shh.. you gotta calm down.. " Derek whispered, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry that I upset you.. "

 

Stiles was trying to calm down, but he couldn't. "Scott," he managed to choke out, trying to get Derek to get Scott. Scott would know how to get him to calm down.

 

"Scott!" Derek called out, still rubbing at Stiles' back. 

 

Stiles heard footsteps going quickly up the stairs, but he was starting to black out, black spots in his vision. He wasn't moving anymore, just wheezing, lying on the bed and staring blankly at wall. Scott ran into the room and swore, jumping onto the bed. He grabbed Stiles and pulled him up against his chest. Stiles was completely limp, body like a rag doll. Scott pressed his hand against Stiles' chest. "Hey, bud, follow my breathing, okay? Focus on me."

 

Derek backed away, giving Scott more room when he ran into the room. "I.. tried to calm him down but it wasn't working.. he's never had a panic attack this bad around me.. " Derek said, swallowing.

 

"He'll be okay," Scott mumbled as Stiles started to calm down. "You'll be okay, Sti, alright? I've got you."

 

Derek looked down, feeling like it was his fault that Stiles was having such a bad panick attack. He shouldn't have yelled at Stiles... should have waited to tell him. 

 

Stiles finally calmed down completely and stayed against Scott, breathing weakly. Scott kept him close. "Bud," Scott murmured, glancing up at Derek though he was talking to Stiles. "I need you to leave, okay?" He whispered, looking down at the top of his head. Stiles tensed almost immediately. "I know, I know you don't want to. But I need you to. You'll leave with Derek and your dad and my mom. Don't make this harder than it has to be." 

 

Stiles shook his head, tears in his eyes. "I don't want to. I don't wanna leave you."

 

Scott glanced up at Derek again. "Okay. Okay, then I'll...leave you." He got up, slipping out from under Stiles. "I'll see you when this is all over," he said shakily and left the room. Stiles sat there, staring at the door, a sob escaping him.

 

Derek watched Scott leave, and sat down on the bed. " Stiles.. " Derek whispered. " He just wants you to be safe.. " Derek reached out to touch Stiles.

 

Stiles shook his head, body shaking. "He left. He promised he wouldn't and he did," he sobbed.

 

"He doesn't think he has any other choice. He wants you to be safe.. " Derek said softly, wrapping his arms around Stiles.

 

"I can't do this anymore," he sobbed against Derek's chest and gripped him tight. "I can't do this."

 

"Yes you can.. " Derek whispered. "I know you can. "

 

"I don't want to," he whispered, shaking. "Not anymore." He felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

"Stiles.." Derek whispered. " Stop hun.. It's okay.. It's gonna be fine.."

"Help me," he cried. "Help me, Derek, I can't do this." He sobbed hard against Derek's chest, shaking

 

"What do you want me to do, Stiles?" Derek asked,frowning softly.

 

"Make it all go away," he whispered, shaking. "Make it all go away."

"Stiles.. " Derek whispered, rocking him gently.

 

"Please," he choked. "We have to leave. I can't be here, I can't do this, I can't- I can't," he sobbed.

 

"We can leave.. we can go." Derek assured "Do..you need to grab anything from.. your place?" Derek asked.

"No," Stiles whimpered. "No, just call my dad. Please. Tell him we're leaving. Tell him he has to come and bring Melissa. That's what Scott wants." He choked.

 

Derek swallowed hard, not knowing if he'd be able to get the Sheriff or Melissa to come with them. He pulled out his phone, calling the sheriff.

 

Stiles couldn't stop crying, pressed against Derek. 

Sheriff Stilinski picked up immediately. "Derek, what's happening?" He asked quickly.

"Scott wants me to take you, Melissa and Stiles away from Beacon Hills. " Derek said calmly, still rubbing Stiles' back. "Stiles is inconsolable right now. .cause Scott left.. and I don't know wha

 

Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "Okay," he said, eyebrows furrowed. "Okay, I'll be over soon. We'll leave. As long as we can get Stiles and Melissa out of here."

 

"Okay..Sheriff. See you two soon. " Derek whispered, hanging up before turning his attention back to Stiles. "I'm so sorry.. "

 

Stiles cried against Derek's chest. He was crying uncontrollably and he couldn't do anything about it. "I need someone," he choked. "I need someone to bring us back. Bring us back to the start. When nothing- when nothing was bad."

"I don't think that's possible.. " Derek whispered softly. " I wish it was.. "

 

"I know," he whispered. "I know, but I don't know what else to do." He wiped at his eyes. "And Scott's...he's gonna die. And I won't be here. I can't lose him."

"May..maybe he won't die.. " Derek said, wanting to sound hopeful.

 

He's gonna die," Stiles said, blankly, voice shaking. "But so is Theo. If Scott doesn't kill him, I will."

 

"Shh.. Stiles. Everything will.. work out.. one way or another.. " Derek hummed.

 

Stiles buried himself against Derek's chest. "I'll kill him, Derek," he whispered. "I will."

 

"I know.. and I'll help.." Derek whispered gently.

 

I just need you to keep me sane," he mumbled. "Because I can't handle this on my own."

"I will keep you sane.. Stiles. I promise. "

 

"Thank you," he shuddered. He was close to passing out again, head against Derek's chest, body relaxing.

 

"I know this is hard. It sucks. But you are strong. You'll get through this. " Derek whispered

 

"I need you to stay with me," he murmured. "Please."

 

"I'm not going anyway. " Derek said gently.

 

"Thank you," he said and fell unconscious, going completely limp in Derek's arms.

 

Derek sighed softly, holding Stiles' close as he waited for the Sheriff to show up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same old Same old for everything. Thanks for the kudos and such!! <3
> 
> -This is written by me and queen-erica-reyes of tumblr.
> 
> No new warnings as of this chapter. <3

Sheriff Stilinski came in the house, Melissa following him. John looked at his son and shook his head. "Honey," he murmured, moving closer and taking Stiles out of Derek's arms. He looked at Derek. "We're all packed whenever you'd like to go. But I'm driving."

"Everything's ready. I just gotta grab our two bags from the living room " Derek murmured, sighing softly. "He cried himself to sleep... " Derek walked into the living room grabbing their bags, Stiles' pillow tucked under his arm. "Let's go. "

Alright," Sheriff Stilinski said, brushing Stiles' bangs off his forehead. He walked to the living room, Melissa carrying the bags out to the car. Sheriff Stilinski swallowed. "We have a first aid kit and a trained nurse with us, so we'll be okay. Do we know where we're going yet?" He asked.

 

"I figured we'd just drive at first... figure out where we are going later. " Derek admitted. " I guess I'm still kinda hoping Scott's gonna find a way to fix everything and call us telling us to come back.. .within a few days. 

"Yeah," Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "Melissa's...she's terrified. But I managed to convince her it was for the best." He looked down at Stiles, whose mouth was agape and who looked almost dead.

 

"He's so exhausted.. both physically and mentally. " He stated, putting the bags in the trunk. " I'll ride with Stiles' in the back. You and Melissa up front?" He said, setting Stiles' pillow in the back seat.  
He'll be okay," Melissa mumbled. "When he wakes up. Don't worry." She smiled at him. John started driving and didn't stop for hours, driving north. Stiles didn't wake up at all.

 

Derek had tried to stay awake at first but soon found himself drifting off.

Stiles didn't wake up until the sun was beginning to set in the sky. He started to have a nightmare, twitching, eyebrows furrowed, anxiety coming off of him in waves. He kicked out and made contact with Derek's face. He was breathing strangely and he couldn't stop flailing. John was just considering pulling off to calm him down when Stiles suddenly stopped, completely limp, smacking his head into the door. "Sc...Scott," he whispered, still unconscious.

Derek was woken by the sudden contact of Stiles' foot to his face, looking around confused until his eyes fell on Stiles next to him. Before he could even do something, Stiles went limp and calm again. "Scott has to be okay... " Derek whispered. "I'm afraid of what Stiles would do if Scott wasn't..."

 

"He's fine," Melissa said, shaking her head. "He's fine, don't talk like he's not. He will be." John took Melissa's hand and squeezed tight. He glanced back at Derek. "We'll stop when we get to the next town. I'll call Parrish then, see what's happening." Stiles gasped again, head jerking to the side, anxiously.

Derek frowned softly, looking down at his lap. He felt so useless...like he couldn't do anything.  
Wake him up," John said, eyebrows furrowed. "He has to be up in a few minutes anyway. Just get him up now and that'll save time." Stiles' body jerked and he jumped, head hitting the car door.

 

Derek turned his attention to Stiles, shaking him. "Stiles. Wake up. "

Stiles gasped and jerked awake, eyes flying open. He grabbed Derek's arm, gripping him tightly, knuckles white. He gasped in again, anxiously. "Derek," he wheezed. "Derek, where are we? What's happening?"

 

"Stiles. Calm down. It's okay. We're okay. " Derek said, holding onto him.Stiles buried himself into Derek's chest and shuddered. "Sorry. Sorry, just...bad feelings. Really bad feelings. Horrible feelings." He wanted to puke. "How long have we been on the road?"

 

"Shhh.. A while." Derek whispered. "We are gonna stop soon...Okay," Stiles whispered. "Okay. Just...just..." He shook his head and shut his eyes again. "I'm scared."

 

"We all are.. " Derek admitted. "But.. things will get better... sooner or later. "

 

He shook his head. "Not for a long time," he said, eyes unfocusing suddenly. His voice was blank. "Won't get better for a long time." He blinked a few times and he was back to normal, relaxing into Derek again. "I'm worried about Scott.I don't want to...I don't want to lose him," he whispered, fingers twitching.

"None of us do. " Derek whispered. 

"We all are.. Stiles. " Derek said. " That's all we can do what now is worry and hope. 

Stiles’ body jerked slightly and he wheezed softly. He had goosebumps up and down his arms and he was starting to shiver. "I'm cold."

 

"I'm sorry. " Derek whispered, wrapping his arms around Stiles. Stiles curled up tightly and shuddered. He whimpered. "Something's wrong," he said, shaking his head. "Something's wrong."

"Stiles.. " Derek whispered."Shh.. It's okay.. Please don't start freaking out again.. '"

“No, Der," Stiles sat up suddenly. "I need a phone. Give me a phone, now, please." He was desperate. 

John looked back at him, eyes filled with worry. "Stiles?" He asked. 

"Just give me a fucking phone!" He yelled, body shaking.

 

"Stiles.. you have a phone in your pocket.. " Derek whispered quietly. 

Stiles yanked his phone out of his pocket dialing Lydia’s number. He swallowed thickly, listening to the ringing. Nothing. He wasn't getting anything. "Derek," he breathed out.

 

"Stiles. Breath. " Derek said. "It's gonna be fine. I’m sure she's fine. That everyone is fine. "Stiles swallowed thickly, then flinched at the sudden voice in his ear. He whimpered. "This is Lydia Martin! If you have anything important to say, text me, but if not, go away. Love you!"  
Stiles heard the beep and flinched. "God, Lydia..." He whispered, burying his face in Derek's chest.

 

"Stiles.. I'm sorry. I'm sure she's fine. I'm sure. " Derek whispered, even though he had no idea if Lydia or anyone back in Beacon Hills was fine.

Stiles swallowed thickly. "I know," he said, voice quiet and slightly angry. "I fucking know that." He looked out the window, angrily.

 

"Stiles.. " Derek started. "I can't lose you. There was no way I was letting you stay in Beacon Hills. Sooner or later I would've take you out of there anyways. I can't lose you too!" 

"You didn't have to fall in love with me," he said quietly, hands clenching into fists.

 

"Stiles!" Derek said, looking shocked.

Stiles didn't say anything else, curled up in the seat, staring out the window. He didn't want to fight with Derek, but he felt so sick because of how screwed up everything was and he was upset that Derek didn't get it. 

John parked in the parking lot of a motel after a few minutes of silence and turned around. "Melissa and I will go in and get the rooms. You two, stay here." He got out and walked to the motel, Melissa following quickly. Stiles still didn't say anything.

Derek hated this. All of it. He stayed silent, glancing over at Stiles now and then. Stiles had the right to be upset and angry...and so did Derek. So did everyone really. 

 

After a minute, Stiles felt a sharp pain in his gut. He slowly moved his hand there but didn't make it look like he was in any sort of pain. He didn't want to talk to Derek and if he was hurting, he would have to. A moment later, it was back and worse. He clenched his hands into fists again and shut his eyes. As soon as he shut his eyes, he saw Scott, Lydia, and Malia. They were all three together again, but they were...hurt. Or something. He didn't know what. He couldn't tell. Theo was there. He looked different. Scarier. Stiles watched as Theo grabbed Scott and threw him into a wall. He said something, but it was muffled, something he couldn't hear. He gasped out loud when he saw Theo stab Scott in the stomach. Stiles' body visibly jerked and his eyes opened. He scrambled for the door handle and ripped it open, scrambling out of the car and collapsing on the ground. He let everything he'd eaten that day come out, puke splashing on the ground.

"Stiles! What's wrong Stiles?!" He shouted, following Stiles' out the door. " Jesus.. Stiles' what's going on!?" Derek asked, putting his hand on Stiles' back. 

 

 

"Derek," he shook his head. "She's not. They're not. I have...I have a feeling."

"Stiles... We can't go back. " Derek muttered.

Stiles coughed violently, wiping his mouth, shaking hard. "Scott...Scott's- Scott's dying," he wheezed. "Theo's killing him." He spit out some bile and gasped slightly. "He's got Lydia and- and Malia, but he won't kill them. He needs a pack." He squeezed his eyes shut but nothing came to him. He swore loudly and slammed his hand on the pavement angrily.

"Y..you can't be sure of that.. " Derek whispered. "It's probably just because you are upset.. "

"No, Derek, I- I saw it," he said, looking up at Derek. "I saw it. I don't know how, but I did. He's killing him and I can't...do anything about it." He shut his eyes and his body slumped in defeat.

 

"No.. we can't. " Derek whispered, looking away. "We are too far away. "Stiles swallowed thickly and stood up, straightening his back. He walked back to the car and got back in, shutting the door. He was dangerously calm.

"Stiles.. Your Dad is getting us rooms.. " Derek said, opening the car door.queen-erica-reyes  
"He told us to stay in the car," Stiles said quietly. "So I'm in the car and I'm staying."

 

Derek got back in the car and sighed. “ Fine”

Stiles was quiet for a moment before he said, "I'm going to kill him. When we get back, I'm going to kill him. You can't stop me."

 

"I won't stop you.. " Derek whispered.

 

Stiles nodded once. "Good," he said, keeping his eyes forward, back straight.

 

"I'm sorry.. " Derek whispered. " I wish i could fix this…”

 

Stiles shook his head. "You can't, though. Nobody can. It's not your fault. We knew something was going to happen. We just weren't prepared for this."

"No.. no we weren't. " Derek whispered, shaking his head. 

Stiles sighed softly. "We'll be okay," he said, though he didn't sound very convinced.

 

"If I could have.. I would have stopped Peter from causing all this is in the first place. "  
Derek said. " From biting scott..”

'"Even if it meant we would never meet?" Stiles asked. His voice sounded blank, but on the inside he was breaking.

"I.. if it meant you wouldn't have gone through some of the shit you've had.. I guess so.. " Derek said, even though it broke his heart.

Stiles swallowed down the lump in his throat, tears filling his eyes. He blinked them away, but one rolled down his cheek. "Oh," was all he said, but his voice cracked at the end. Before either of them could say anything else, John was back. He handed Stiles a key. "You and Derek in 208, Melissa and I in 209, okay? Anything happens, you get us." He looked at Derek, then at Stiles again, then walked away, holding Melissa's hand. Stiles got out of the car and started toward the motel room.

Derek nodded and hurried after Stiles'. "Stiles.. I love you so much. But i feel like half the shit that's happen is my fault.. " Derek said ashe caught up. 

 

Stiles turned to look at Derek. "None of this is your fault," Stiles said, staring at Derek incredulously. "Can't you see that all of this shit is bigger than both of us? None of this is your fault, none of this is my fault, none of this is Scott's fault...it's no one's fault. It's especially not your fault." He ran his hand through his hair. "God, this is all just so fucked, okay? That's why this is happening. Everyone needs to just...go on vacation. For a few years. The rest of our lives." He looked at Derek and swallowed hard. "Listen, I...I love you, too. Okay? I really do. And I will never stop loving you. But I think we need...I think we need to talk." He opened the door to their motel room and flipped the light on, moving in. There was a big bed and a couch. He sat down on the bed and sniffled, looking at Derek.

"No.. No Stiles. We don't need to talk. You aren't breaking up with me.. " Derek said, sounding broken. " Stiles.. please.. don’t.. "

"Shut up," Stiles said, sighing. "Shut the door and sit your ass down." He swallowed thickly.

Derke shut the door and sat down, chewing worriedly at his bottom lip. "Stiles. "

Shut up," Stiles said again, staring at Derek. "I'm not saying we're breaking up, okay? I'm not saying that because that can't...I can't deal with that. I'm just...I think we need a break. We're going to be in the car for a really long time together, yeah, and we can't exactly leave each other alone for too long, but I think we need a break. It's...We're both emotionally drained, alright? And, honestly, I can't handle anything right now. I'm having weird visions and bad feelings and I'm seriously freaking the fuck out about it. My best friend is probably dead. And I can't help feeling we made the worst choice leaving. And I just can't do this. So we need a break. Just until this whole thing blows over." He couldn't look at Derek, but he felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest

"A break is... a break is breaking up. " Derek whispered, shaking his head. "Stiles.. " Derek sighed heavily, looking away. " I'll sleep on the couch. You can have the bed. "

 

Stiles shook his head. "No it's not," he said, looking up at Derek, sharply. "Don't say that." His heart pounded in his chest and he shook his head. "You don't...you shouldn't have to sleep in the couch after I...you're not sleeping on the couch. I'll sleep on the couch.

"I'll sleep on the couch.. Stiles. It's fine. Really. I get it. You need a break.. “Derek whispered. 

Stiles clenched his teeth together and looked down. "It's just a break," he choked out, voice cracking and tears starting to fall down his cheeks. He wiped at his eyes. "I'm gonna get in the shower." He stood and grabbed his duffle bag, moving quickly to the bathroom.

"Breaks never go well for me... " Derek whispered softly. 

 

Stiles got in, but he was sobbing by the time he stepped under the water. He was upset, completely broken, but he just wanted Derek to understand.

Derek understood.. sort of. But none of his relationships had ever went well or ended well. So Stiles saying they should take a break.. made it seem like this one was going down hill to. He started to cry himself, not wanting to lose Sitles.

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit him again, making him hit the bottom of the shower, gasping loudly. He curled up tightly, letting the water hit him. The pain was worse than before and when he closed his eyes, he saw them again, but this time it was different. It was worse.

Derek heard the thud and rushed into the bathroom. " Stiles?! Are you okay? What happened?!" Derek asked, shutting the water off. 

"He's not dead yet," Stiles choked, body trembling. "But he's hurt. Theo found out about Corey helping us, and he's hurting him now." He rubbed his head, a bump forming on it already from where he'd hit his head. He was in a lot of pain. He clenched his teeth and sat up slowly. "I don't know how I know this, Derek, I don't know what's happening." He shuddered. "

"I should get Melissa.. you hit your head pretty hard. " Derek whispered, swallowing hard. He knew they had to go back also. "Stiles. I'll be right back. " Derek hurried over to the next room., knocking wildly. 

 

Stiles slipped on some underwear but stayed on the floor of the bathroom, breathing slowly. He felt dizzy, but not because of his head injury; he was terrified thinking about everything that was happening and knowing he couldn't do anything. 

 

John ripped open the door, eyes wide. "What? What's wrong?"

"Sometimes wrong. Stiles' keeps having these.. fits and visions of things happening back in Beacon Hills. " Derek said quickly. "He also fell in the shower.. "

 

John nodded slowly. "His...his mother, she used to...he must've gotten it from her. He's worried about what's happening in Beacon Hills, so his mind is allowing him to tap into what's happening." John furrowed his eyebrows together. "Is he hurt?"

"He hit his head.. he has a nasty bump.. " Derek said, swallowing. " We need to go back.. " Derek said suddenly. 

John blinked. "Put ice on it," he said, then grabbed the keys from the hook by the door. "Go, then," he tossed them to Derek. "Both of you. Melissa and I are safe here, you two go back. Save Scott."

"I'll text you.. with more info later. " Derek said quickly, going back to Stiles. "Stiles.. come on.. up.. We are going back to Beacon Hills. " Derek said softly. "I'll text you.. with more info later. " Derek said quickly, going back to Stiles. "Stiles.. come on.. up.. We are going back to Beacon Hills. " Derek said softly. 

Stiles was still on the ground and flinched when he heard Derek speak. He shuddered suddenly and sat up. "Wait, really? You're not kidding?"

"No.. I’m not kidding. I've got the keys right here. Let's go. " Derek said, grabbing some ice quickly my the little fridge in the room

Stiles got up quickly, ignoring the way the room was spinning, and yanked on his pants, then his shirt, shoving everything else back in his duffle. He sprinted out to the car and got in, putting on his seatbelt. His head pounded and he felt nauseous at how quickly he had just moved, but he swallowed down the bile.

 

Derek followed Stiles' out, putting the bundle of ice he had wrapped in a piece of towel on Stiles' head. " Hold that there. " Derek said before he started the car and headed back toward Beacon Hills.

Stiles did so, holding the ice pack to his forehead. "It'll take five hours, four and a half if you take the roads going' ten miles over, but I wouldn't do that 'til we get closer to Dad's district," he said, fingers tapping anxiously against the car door. He didn't know what he was going to do for five hours in a car alone with Derek now that everything was almost awkward between them, but he really couldn't concentrate on that now. His phone buzzed and he picked it up, expecting a text from his dad. Instead, it was from a number he'd never seen before, but he knew who it was immediately. "He knows we're coming," Stiles said, swallowing down a ball of anxiety. "He'll be waiting."

Derek held onto the steering wheel tightly. "I know the back roads.. trust me. It won't take us five hours to get back. " Derek said, looking over at Stiles when his phone rang. "Good. I'm gonna help you tear his throat out if I have too. " Derek growled lightly. 

 

Stiles laughed softly and shook his head, curling up tighter. "I need-" he reached into the back, grabbing his duffle. He searched through it for a moment, grabbing his Adderall bottle. He took two out and swallowed them dry. He shook his head. "Fuck," he shuddered. "Do we have a crowbar or something?" He asked. "Because I don't have my bat and I need a weapon

"I'm sure there is a crowbar in the trunk.. " Derek hummed as he sped the backroads, making his way back to Beacon hills as fast he could. 

 

"Awesome," Stiles whispered, looking out the window. He kept the ice pack against his head and shut his eyes, leaning his head against the window. "I'm actually going to kill him, okay? I can't...I have to. I have to do it. Because it's Scott. He hurt him."

"I.. understand. Stiles. I do. Theo has to die. There isn't a way around it. " Derek said.

He shook his head. "We tried to save him," he whispered. "We did. But he wouldn't...he can't be saved. He's completely insane."

 

"Exactly. There's no saving him. SO don't feel bad for doing what you have to.. " Derek said quietly."Okay," he said, shivering slightly. "I won't." He was exhausted, completely, and really wanted to sleep, but he was too hyped, adrenaline pumping through him at the thought of what he was going to do. He looked at Derek, then back at the road, trembling.

 

"Soon we'll have it all dealt with and maybe things can go back to.. somewhat normal.. " Derek said quietly.

 

"Nothing," Stiles muttered, "will be normal after this." He sounded dangerous. He felt almost sick at how blank his focus was. He didn't know what was happening to him.  
"Stiles. " Derek murmured. He faltered though and went silent. 

Stiles was in a weird way right now.Stiles shook his head. "Leave it," he whispered, looking back out his window. He managed to fall asleep for an hour, but it was riddled with anxiety. He kept twitching and jerking, and he started hyperventilating at the end. He jerked awake, crying out. He looked around frantically and breathed out slowly, relaxing. He was vibrating with energy. "We need to hurry," he wheezed. "We have to hurry. “ 

 

"We are almost there.. Stiles. In your Dad's district right now. " Derek said, having kept a close ear and eye on Stiles as he drove.

 

Stiles was shaking. "Just hurry. He's at the Nemeton," he said, running his hand through his hair.

 

"I'm going as fast as I literally can.. Stiles. " Derek said as sped toward the nemeton. Once near the place he skidded to a halt. He got out and checked the trunk finding a crow bar. " Here. Come on. Let's go. "

Stiles grabbed the crowbar from Derek and gripped it tightly. "Okay," he mumbled, shaking. "Okay." His heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel electricity under his skin, making him feel like he was buzzing. He walked quickly to the Nemeton, looking around for Theo as well as Scott. He got to the clearing and didn't see Theo, but Scott was there, bleeding and unconscious. Stiles dropped his guard and ran toward Scott, setting the crowbar down. He started pulling at the ropes, trying to get him untied, frantic. "Scott. Scott! Buddy, wake up. Wake up. Please, god, wake up," he said, pulling at the ropes. "Derek!" He yelled. He couldn't get the ropes off of him and he was panicking. He needed claws. He needed him to cut the ropes. "Scott, fucking wake up, you piece of shit!" He yelled.

\-----------------------------------------

Cliffhanger <3 Sorry!!! I'll post next chapter ASAP!


End file.
